Tere saath Yara
by nandy.duolover
Summary: A non duo non couple stry experimenting with new frnd jori! Happy new year
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is continuation of**_ _ **Safar Yaari Ka**_

 _ **By: aDITYA rAJAT fan**_

 _ **Not much problem if u didn't read that but still I suggest u to read it prior to this**_

 _ **This story is not on our duo, but on someone else.. aDITYA rAJAT fan your order is fulfilled**_

 _ **And reader's frnds**_ _ **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017..**_

after ending the call with Daya, Abhijeet move to the corridor. there he saw Rajat walking to and fro along the corridor with his cell phone attach to his ear. he move forward and call him. Rajat... Rajat turned with a jerk "g... g sir.."

". kya hua... koi problem?"

" haan sir.. wo Vineet..."

" aain? abhi to tum baat kar rahey they na us se..."

" haan sir... pata nahi.. achanak se kya hua... baat karte karte..ek karahane ki awaj ayi or phir aik dam se call disconnect ho gai...phir..."

Abhijeet smiled "karhane ki? Vineet ki awaj?."

"nahi.. sir...pata nahi samjh nahi paya me kab se lagane ki koshish kar raha hun...switched off a raha hai..." Rajat shook his head "nahi.. lagta hai... baat kuch or hai"

.. Abhijeet looked at Rajat's face, there he find something which forced him to think that "sach mein baat kuch or hai.."

Abhijeet asked "kal lautne wala tha na Vineet"

Rajat nodded "ha sir"

Abhijeet nods and started doing something with his phone continuing "fir to mission head ko sayed koi andesha ho..ruko phone lagata hu"

aftr ending the call he turn to Rajat "sare log ek hour pehle sare report submit kr meting spot mey last meet kr nikal chuke hey..Vineet ki koi prank to..mtlb tumhare saath uska yea track record hey"

Rajat cut him "nai sir kuch galat.."

"accha fikar mat karo, hum uska phone trace krke dkhte hey last location mil jaye to kuch andaja lag jayega"

he night passed but they didn't find anything fruitful... the number is still switched off. Distance between Vineet's place and Mumbai.. is approximately of 6 hours. but now 10 hours have passed, but no news . the last location was also visited by the team but they got nothing..

they were about to move to visit his other companions but at the same time watchman entered inside with a packet in his hands "sahab... ye gate pe koi chor gaya.."

Rajat took the packet and after examining it carefully , Vivek tear the wrapper quickly. inside they found Vineet's watch purse and a cd and a strip of medicine.

Tasha entered the cd and they all heard the voice arey "kahi cid inspector Vineet kho to nahi gaya..Kaha gaya kaha gaya-arey wo to yeaha hey!"

in the video there was a complete darkness only the voice echoing

"arey... arey.. aise ghooro mat muje.. me dikhne wala nahi hun...arey tum log to ghussa ho gaye... chalo... intezaar samapt hua... ye raha tum logon ka surprise"

now in dimly lighted room they can see Vineet lying straight on floor. his lemon color shirt was stained with mud and oil, face having a blue mark only cheek and a wound on the left side of forehead, leg was also injured .

they looked at each other when heard a voice" kya hua... zada to takleef nahi di na.. tumhare officer ko... bas ye gaal pe choti si chot... bohat bar bar kar raha tha is liye chup karana para.. or ye tang ki is liye k ye humari baaton mein taang ara raha tha... haan.. ye sar ki chot...ye shayad pehle se hai... bhaee ab dekho...me itna zalim nahi hun..."

suddenly the dark screen appeared again with the voice "tum log soch rahey ho ge.. k me ne itni lambi speech kiun di.. chalo tum logon ki uljhan door kar deta hun..muje na tum logo se aik gift chahiye.. jis k badley.. me tum logon ko. return gift mein .. tumhar jawan.. or intelligent officer dun ga..aur haan meine kuch kiya nahi uske sath isliye khush hoke shanti se baith mat jana..packet mey jo dawai hey wo har do ghante mey ek goli de raha hu use..uske effects apne pyare doctr Salunkhe se jan lena..aab dose barhau ki ghatau yea tum log pey hey..chalo jald milte hey"

after the video ended freddy is the first one to speak "sir aisa kya hoga in goliyo mey?"

Rajat picked up the strip "aab yea sab discuss krne ka waqt nahi hey,Salunkhe sir hi ab bata sakte hey (he turned to Abhijeet) sir hume abhie lab.."

Abhijeet nodded "Tasha lab jao aur doctr saab se kaho bahut urgent mamla hey jald se jald report dey..Sachin ACP sir ko puri baat inform karo..hum yea vedio."

He turned to Rajat to find he had already turned on the video once again

He came nearer to Rajat with a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder "Rajat kuch nahi hoga Vineet ko..wo strong hey"

"haa sir wo strong hey, per baat yeaha torture ki nahi hey,medicines..sir ager koi medical side effect..acha use kuch cahiye tha na to bataya kiu nahi..aab next kab call krega..yea"

Vivek said in inquisitive tone "sayed wo log hume desperate dekhna cahte hey"

Rajat snapped at Vivek "ha pata hey mujhe to kya hum baithe rahe uss intejar mey?"

Sachin had finished the call came forward "sir please aap negative mat sochiye, jab taq unki demand ko leke wo humare saath negotiate na kr ley wo Vineet ko koi nuqsan nahi pahuchayega"

Abhijeet nodded then turned to Sachin "kya kaha sir ne?"

"wo kal raat ko laut rahe hey..sir kyun na hum yea vedio firse dekhe sayed koi clue mil jaye"

Rajat excitedly nodded "jee sir sayed jagah ka kuch…"

Three of them turned to the laptop but Rajat turned "Vivek I'm sorry mein bina wajah.."

"arey sir please"

Rajat just nodded

They are in the middle of the video for the third time when Tasha came in hurriedly "sir"

Before anyone can respond Rajat came to Tasha "kya kaha Salunkhe sir ne?"

Tasha looked at Abhijeet and said in low tone "sir wo medicine sedative ki kaam karta hey per regular use se insan ko stroke hone ki chances rehta hey aur overdose se brain damage taq.."

Rajat fisted his palm tightly nails digging in skin. Sachin noticed and placed a soft encouraging palm on his back

Abhijeet didn't turn but gave a side glance to them and asked "aur kya kaha doctr saab ne yea dawai asehi milti hey yea prescription.."

"haa sir yea dawai serf prescription ki against hi mil sakta hey"

Rajat asked in earnest tone "to sir isse to kuch pata chal hi sakta hey na sir?"

Vivek said in confused tone "per seher mey itni dukan kaun kab kaha se yea dawai…"

Freddy shook his head "nahi Vivek pata chal sakta hey..yea jo strip usne hume gift veja iski batch number se yea kis retailer ki pass company ne veja wo hum pata laga sakte hey..fir uss dukan se.."

Abhijeet nodded "exactly freddy..to tum aur Vivek iss dawai company ki Mumbai branch mey jao aur pata lagao..aur Sachin humare bureau ki samne ki raste ki aj ki cctv footage meine corporation se mangaya tha..email mey agaya hoga..check karo jis waqt yea parcel aya uss waqt kaun aya tha..bureau ki aspas..bike wagera sab.."

"jee sir"

"Tasha yea video ki har voice ko analyze karo..background mey koi awaj ho to use clear karne ki koshish karo"

"right sir"

Rajat was about to interrupt when Abhijeet turned to him "Rajat jaha taq mera andaja hey yea kidnapping Vineet ki mission se jura hua nahi hey, fir bhi hume chance nahi lena cahiye..uske mission ki details aur uske jo jo sathi they mission mey unn sab ki details ek bar dekhna…"

Rajat shook his head "sir sayed aap thik keh rahe hey per mujhe lagta hey ager yea mission se jura hua hota to yea video HQ jata jaha se mission organize kiya gaya tha"

Abhijeet nodded "hmm.."

He was in deep thoughts,he looked up after few seconds found Rajat sitting on the opposite chair grabbing his head clutching his hair

Abhijeet got up and came near him squeezing his shoulder "Rajat"

"sir Vineet thik hoga na..wo dawai.."

"kuch nahi hoga Rajat tum.."

Both of them were startled with the phone ringing in the bureau


	2. Chapter 2

___**rocking duo thanks**_

 __ _ **SS duo ko leke plot do hum likhenge**_

 __ _ **Athi here comes your chapter**_

😄 _ **kirti thank u**_ _ ****_

 __ _ **zehra apun I tried to edit it...let me know if I got it correct**_

 __ _ **enjoy the next chapter**_ __

Rajat jumped hearing the ring and received it with eager tone "hello cid bureau"  
The caller said in sweet voice "arey aap ko to meine penchant hi nahi..Mein to bas Vineet jee ki khabar dene ko call kiya tha"  
"Kya cahte ho tum WO bolo" Rajat is already pressing his teeth. Abhijeet came forward and stood just beside him  
Rajat pressed the speaker  
"Acha chalo bata hi deta hu...mera mehman abhie bhi kaafi swast hey per agey ka guarantee nahi de sakte"  
Abhijeet asked in calm voice "faltu baat krke apna air humara time kharab mat karo,Batao kya cahiye"  
"Arey sidhe kaam pey agaye achi baat hey..to suno pichle machine tumhare Salunkhe ka ek dost aur Salunkhe mil ke ek dawai ka research kiya aur bahut jald patent bhi milne wala hey, mujhe WO dawai ka formula cahiye"  
Abhijeet glanced at Rajat and said "WO dawai? Aisa kya khas"  
But he was cut with "uhun koi sawal nahi dawai do officer lo warna officer ki lash"  
The call got cut.  
Rajat turned to Abhijeet "sir hume Salunkhe sir se baat krni cahiye sayed WO dawai.."  
"Nahi Rajat ager wo log yea dawai cahte hey to yea itni simple nahi hey baat kuch"  
"To sir hum aab...kuch nahi."  
Hearing the breaking tone Abhijeet turned "nahi Rajat hum kuch aisa nahi kar sakte jisse desh ko khatra ho per iska MATLAB yea nahi ki him Vineet ko risk mey dal dey..kuch to  
..pehle Hume doctr Saab se baat krni cahiye"  
He signaled Rajat to follow and both moved to forensic lab

In a shabby room Vineet is lying on his stomach with wrists tied on his back and legs tied in crisscrossed way  
His abductor has left the room about half an hour ago. Now he is trying to find way to untie himself  
Looking around he failed to find any glass or something sharp but he remembers he had seen a lantern on the western side of the room.  
He turned his head to that direction yes the lantern is still there.  
He took a deep breath and tried to roll over. After three unsuccessful tries he can roll but the distance is too far.  
He lifted his head and pushed his body backward. After some panting he reached the lantern.  
He tried to knock it out but although the lantern slides it didn't break.  
Vineet glanced at the door and strained his ears..no sound. He pushed his hand on the edge of the flame..a hiss came out of his mouth and a grimace of pain comes up on his face. Soon a burnt smell spread in the room  
Vineet's hands are free now. But parts of his wrist and palm are burnt. Vineet took some deeper breaths, his face pale and sweaty. A dull pain is throbbing all over his hand spreading to his shoulder.  
His knuckles are now having blisters. But he doesn't have time for all this. He has to find his way out.  
"Pata nahi team kya kya soch rahe honge? Rajat sir ko bahut tension ho raha hoga..mujhe jitni jaldi ho sake nikalna hoga"  
He sat up and bent to open the knot binding his legs. But as soon as his burnt fingers came in friction with the rope pain made him recoil his hands with "sssss nahi.."  
Taking a deep breath and holding it he untied the rope and let himself fall back on the ground ungracefully.  
His legs are feeling numb and he is feeling light headed.  
"WO log Jo dawai se sula rahe they uska effect rahe gaya stayed"  
He jerked his head and tried standing with the help of wall and after jerking his leg few times to bring back the circulation and senses  
He walked towards the door and peeped out from the small hole  
Three people are busy with cards outside  
Vineet staggered back and started looking around - any way to get free.

Rajat sat down on his desk chair looking tired. Abhijeet came in and looked around, Freddy was present there at his desk busy with files, tallying the med shop information  
Then he moves to Rajat "Rajat hum ab aise baithe nahi reh sakte,humare same abhie bahot kaam"  
He was cut as Rajat stood up "to hum kya kare sir WO dawai asal mey ek virus hey,WO biological weapon ki taur pey kaam kr sakta hey..hum WO dawai nahi..sir to hum"  
Abhijeet shook his head "Rajat kuch to sochna hoga hi..filal Bahut raat ho chuka hey tum gher jao abhie"  
"Sir per.."  
"Rajat khud ko thaqa ke tum kuch nahi kr paoge..Rajat gher jao..kal subha ajana..Jake thora rest lo"  
Rajat tried to say something but seeing Abhijeet's strict glance he moved out  
Abhijeet ordered Freddy too to move home and he sat down at his desk listening to the call which got recorded and viewed the video once again.  
They had tried to track the call but it was a bounced call so it's impossible. Now he is seeing the video to see if somehow any clue got unnoticed

Vineet is now feeling dizzy and nauseous His hands are now in angry red colour,giving him lots of pain. He is feeling he can fall down any moment . its middle of night and he still is not able to grab any phone..he got two payphone but he don't have single rupee with him.  
He sat down on the side path of road. He knows he have to get up, to reach bearue or any safe place but his eyes are too heavy. He closed his eyes only for a minute.

Abhijeet is hearing the amplified video in his headphones to recognize if any background sound is there. Already Tasha and Vivek had checked this and the phone call for background noises but still a last try will not hurt.  
Sachin had checked the CCTV and verified the number plates of the vehicle with the owners, and had found no suspicious event  
Till now Freddy had a list of total 598 medicine stores where that medicine is being sold in Mumbai by the manufacturers. Tomorrow they have to try those shops but truthfully speaking all of them know this process is not only time consuming but also have lowest chance of success. Abhijeet sighed...they really don't have any way out here comes till now  
He can understand what Rajat can feel now, but he can do nothing.  
He closed his eyes when felt his phone vibrating.  
He pulled it out and seeing the caller ID received the call with  
"Kab arahe ho?"  
The caller sounding interested asked "miss kr rahe ho?"  
"Bahut jyada"  
"Abhi..kya hua,itna low kiu sound kr rahe h0?tabiyet thik hey na"  
"Daya Vineet ka kidnap ho gaya hey"  
"Kya kaise.."  
Abhijeet explained the whole thing with "koi clue nahi kuch nahi..Rajat kitna hope leke mujhse pucha ki sir hum use dhund lenge na mein kuch bats nahi paya...Daya acp sir hote to sir kuch jarur..mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha..,kya karu."  
"Sir ko inform kiya?kab taq pahuchenge WO?¿"  
"Kal taq per time kam hey humare pass...pata nahi kya..,"  
"Abhi kuch nahi hoga,mil jayega Vineet.. Waise wo dawai kitne dino mey asar..mera mtlb"

"Daya yea to insan ki immunity pey depend krta hey..Daya sach kahu to mujhe bahut.

"Daya cut him "kuch nahi hoga boss aur tum ab gher jao..apne brain ko ager relax nahi rakhoge to sab kuch sambhal nahi paoge aur sir arahe hey na kal,sir koi na koi rasta nikal lenge.."  
"Ha mein wo video dekh raha tha..ja hi raha tha"  
"Boss Rajat kaisa hey?gher gaya WO?"  
"Ha veja to hey pata nahi,per thik nahi hey..kaise thik rahega?"  
Daya sighed with audible sound and said "boss gher jao"  
Abhijeet cut the call silently.  
He closed his eyes and stretches his hands getting ready to move out.  
When heard the bureau landline ringing.

Rajat entered his house and looked around, Vineet had changed the interior last month only, decorating the room with paired cushion cover and curtains along with matching photo frames on the wall.  
Now all those walls are looking barren  
Rajat sat on the couch his mind reeling with the words of kidnapper and the effects of medicine. He remembers how easily Vineet is affected easily with the sedatives even high dose painkillers makes him dizzy. then this meds?

Abhijeet received the call with "hello"  
"Sir hum malad police station se bol rahe hey,sir humare area mey ek admi behosh halat mey mila..Hume lagta hey WO officer Vineet hey"  
"Kya Vineet? Kaha kaise?"  
"Sir kuch bikers ko road ki pass behosh halat mey dikhe Vineet jee to Hume inform kiya..to hum Jake unhe hospital mey admit. Unke hath jale hue they aur laga ki sayed kidnapping ki koi mamla.."  
"Kaunse hospital?"

Taking the details Abhijeet moved out, he thought of informing Rajat but thought it's better to be sure before  
So informed Sachin as he stays near malad. And moved out.

 **Guy's aaplog ne mujhe miss nahi kiya? Koi review hi nahi kr rahe…I know I'm not witting on duo right now but I just wanted to experiment with other characters.. mujhe laga u all missed me and will be happy to see me but yea kya frnds? I'm not missed not wanted back in ff? u all broke my heart**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATHI thank you dear, keep reviewing**

 **KIRTI to Vineet is in safe hands, but now question is ;is he safe?**

 **UPENDRA DHANU no dear it's a non couple story**

 **LOVEDUO ai thank you go..hehe..tumi rege jao ni duo nay dekhe tar jnye**

 **GUEST ai tumi Rai to? Acha next chap an amader duo aro beshi thkbe wait koro**

 **SIKHA SHARMA thanks**

 **NANDY FAN wow loved the penname u used thanks a lot**

 **GD dada wo non duo couple story nahi, mein kehna cahti thi non duo non couple…communication mistake ho gaya..hehehe..aap jab possible ho rvw dena I will wait..btw congrats fr getting a bhabi**

 **SS I will try to write any random os on duo but after this one got over**

 **MINIMICKY thanks dear**

 **RAHUL thank u**

 **ANAMIKA I am not going to discontinue don't you worry**

 **GUEST its okay dear**

_****_

___**enjoy the next chapter**_ __

 ****

  
Reaching the hospital Abhijeet entered the said room and pound Vineet sitting on bed with two bandaged paws trying to convince the nurse "arey mein bilkul thik hu to mujhe hospital se chutti kiu nahi mil sakta?"

Abhijeet entered with "WO doctor ki hisab se hoga Vineet."  
Vineet tried to stand up "arey sir aap..."

"Baithe raho...Aur yea hath mey kya hua?"  
"WO sir rassi..."  
Abhijeet nodded and pulled out his phone, dialed Rajat's number "lo baat kr lo..Mein abhie aya" 

He requested the nurse to accompany him outside and asked "nurse Vineet ko kaunse doctr attend kr rahe hey?mujhe unse kuch baat krni hey"  
"Doctr Sen,actually Vineet jee ko 15min pehle hi hosh aya to abhie unke kuch test baki hey..per Vineet jee to gher jane ki jid"  
"Wo chorie aap use sidhe raste pey lane ki intejam ho raha hey"  
The nurse looked at Abhijeet strangely, who just shrugged. Sachin who was till now standing on the opposite corner of corridor at call with Freddy, now joined him "Doctr Sen se mil sakte hey him?"  
"Wo cabin mey hi hey ayiye"  
"Jee thik hey.." 

They ended their conversation and Sachin peeped in Vineet's room and found him dozing so came out and moved to the doctor's cabin

The doctor informed them that, Vineet's blood sample has high amount of sedative and nerve relaxing medicines. This high amount of medicine can affect his brain signals, even parts of his brain can lose blood flow or can have hemorrhage.  
But for proper diagnosis they need to do Vineet's brain scan. They have ordered scan already and Vineet may be already taken for the same

And about Vineet's release after the scan they can take him home. CT scan reports will be out by tomorrow evening. Then it will be decided if Vineet is needed to be admitted or not. 

When Abhijeet and Sachin moved back to Vineet's cabin, he is already taken for scan and Rajat is waiting there  
Rajat came forward seeing them with "sir yea nurse keh rahi hey Vineet ko CT scan ke liye le gaya hey, per sir CT scan to...koi serious baat to..."  
Abhijeet nodded "ha Rajat wo"  
But Sachin cut him "ha wo humne hi kaha doctor ko uss medicine ki bareme Salunkhe sir ne Jo kaha to for precaution bas yea scan, aap tension mat lijiye sir..hey na sir?"

He turned to Abhijeet with most eager eyes, Abhijeet looked at Rajat and then again at Sachin both are giving him hopeful looks. So he nodded but his frown deepened.

He moved aside to inform ACP sir and others.

As he finished the call he noticed Vineet is brought back to room who is just too ready to leave the hospital.

Rajat was standing at the cabin door when Vineet is wheeled in.

Vineet gave him a cute smile but Rajat didn't look at him, but turned to the nurse with "Vineet ko discharge kab taq mil sakta hey?"  
"Doctor ne kaha hey aap aj hi unhe gher le ja sakte hey,kal sham taq reports ajayegi fir ager jarurat..."  
Sachin came forward "ha doctor me hume wo sab bata diya hey, aap discharge ki.."

Abhijeet looked at him with a scowl

the nurse nodded and continued "Kuch formalities krna hoga, reception mey aap log wo paperwork complete krke patient ko gher le ja sakte hey"  
Rajat nodded and the nurse moved out, Rajat said "sir mein formalities kr kr ata hu"  
Abhijeet stopped him "Rajat tum yeahi ruko, hum ate hey..Sachin ana jara"  
Sachin gulped and moved out

coming out of the room, Abhijeet turned to Sachin "yea kya tha?"  
Sachin looked down, "sir wo Rajat sir bahut tension mey they to meine,"  
"Ha Sachin Rajat tension may hey..per use janne ka haq hey na"  
"Ha sir mujhe pata hey per hum unhe bad mey bhi bata sakte hey na?sir Vineet ki kidnapping ki bad se Rajat sir bahut high tension mey hey,an unhe yea sab pata chalega to jo wo thore relax hey wo bhi nahi ho payenge..sir ho sakta na kal reports normal aye fir to unhe yea sab kehke tension dene ki.."  
"Mein tumhari baat samajh raha hu Sachin aur tum ek dik se thik bhi soch rahe ho per ager Rajat ko yea pata chale to bahut bura lagega,wo asehi reserved type hey...bas Vineet hi hey jisse wo free hey aur serf usi pey haq jatata hey..aab ager wo haq bhi.."  
"Mujhe pata hey sir unhe mujhpey bahut gussa ayega,per sir ab ager hum Rajat sir ko bataye bhi to hum kuch prevent nahi kr payenge,per na kahe to sayed wo relaxed reh paye?"  
Abhijeet sighed and nodded with "discharge ka dekh lete hey chalo"

Inside Vineet's room

Rajat entered the room completely and scanned Vineet properly, he compared the injuries as shown in video, the bruise on the cheek is still there, the forehead wound is stitched. His eyes travelled down, and stopped on the hands "yea kya hua?"  
Vineet was till now following Rajat's expression now grinned "pata hey sir unlogo ne socha ek rassi se mujhe atak payenge...unhe pata nahi tha yea Vineet cheez kya hey..mein us room mey ek lantern dhunda aur.."  
He made his voice full of suspense but Rajat didn't seem to be interested in his bravery story asked with a frown "to tum ne apna haath jala liya?"  
Vineet shook his head "sir to mujhe woha se nikalna to tha na, mujhe pata tha usne koi clue ki jagah nahi chora..aur ager uski demand puri ki jaye to-sir aap please mein thik to hu..ise leke mat baith jaiye..doctr me bhi kaha yea bas superficial burn hey koi nuksan nahi hua..aap puch lijiye jake"  
Rajat touched his hands softly and Vineet hissed  
Rajat retreated immediately "Sorry.. Bahut dard.."  
"Arey sir mard ko dard nahi hoga"  
Seeing the glare he corrected, "ha sir swelling hey to thora dard bhi hey...kalai ki pass blisters bhi agaye,main problem pata hey kya hey?"  
Rajat asked through eyes  
"Mein hatho se kuch nahi kr paunga..to mein khaunga kaise...bhook.."  
Rajat cut him with  
"Acha?to tum sure ho khana nahi milega."  
"Aap assurance de do to"  
"Vineet..."  
Vineet sighed "ufff ho aap itne bhi serious kiu...Sir mein thik hu sach mey.."  
Rajat bite his lips and nodded.  
Vineet yawned "pata hey sir jab mein vaag raha tha na ekbar laga ab bas ek kadam aur nahi chala jayega..pair mey lag raha tha jaise katein chub rahe..fir yaad nahi kaise pahucha mein yeaha"  
Rajat was now looking at Vineet's leg,it have a crêpe bandage around the left ankle and some cuts on sole of feets  
"Tum nange payer vage they woha se?"  
Vineet nodded  
Rajat sighed "tum sach mey thik ho na?mujhe pata nahi per yakin nahi horaha"  
"Sir?"  
"Nahi bas asehi"  
A voice interrupted them "hum ajaye sir?"

Both turned at the voice, Freddy Vivek and Tasha is standing there with worried but also relieved look on their face  
Rajat was sitting on the chair now stood up "ayo...waise yea mahasay release le rahe hey, gher ajate milne...pura din to tension mey bitaya thora aram kr lete"  
The trio entered with Freddy telling as "nahi sir balke usse aur tension bar jata.."  
Rajat smiles.  
Tasha looked over at Vineet with "tumhe dekh lag nahi raha kidnapped they...kidnapper kaafi khatirdari kiya"  
Vineet shrugged "mera charm hi kuch aisa hey"  
"Kiu kidnappers larki thi kya?"  
Rajat suppressed his smile looking at the walls  
Freddy stopped Tasha "Tasha abhie to chuta hey,khichai band karo..waise Vineet tumhe unn kidnappers ne torture.."  
"Nahi sir,bas badh ke rakh diya...har ghante 2ghante mey jabardasti ek dawai dete they aur mein behosh...wo to pata nahi kaise hosh agaya aur mein..Warna to hosh ate hi fir se dawai..."  
Freddy sighed "tumne dekha unmey se kisiko"  
Rajat looked down, he is a senior inspector of CID and he didn't even thought of asking this basic questions, he was only tensed about Vineet's wellbeing.  
Vineet shook his head looking down "nahi..dekha to nahi...awaje suni thi per us dawai mey kuch tha..mtlb mein alert nahi ho pa raha tha..ek neend se...pata nahi kya"  
Vivek asked in concerned tone "acha choro ab to thik ho? (Vineet nodded) bas fir sab thik.. Hum log to darr gaye they Salunkhe sir ne unn dawai ki Jo effects bataya tha"  
"Kya effects?" Vineet asked with tensed voice, Rajat stopped the conversation with "kuch nahi Vineet choro tum wo sab, Abhijeet sir aur Sachin formalities kr ate hi honge tum ready ho jao..yea lo mein tumhare liye kuch din ki layek bag pack kr laya tha,to jake change kr lo..aur aram se jao...pair pey stress na pare"  
Vineet made a dramatic sigh and moved  
Vivek turned to Rajat "wo sorry sir"  
"Arey sorry kiu keh rahe ho..tum to bas worried they"  
Freddy asked "waise doctr se baat ki apne unn effects ki bareme?"  
"Meine to nahi per Abhijeet sir ne ki"

Abhijeet and Sachin entered "arey wah yeaha to gathering chal rahi hey...waise Rajat meine mera nam suna..."  
Rajat smiled "ha wo mein keh raha tha apne Vineet ki doctr se baat ki aur unhone apko kaha ki sab thik hey...to bas"  
Abhijeet looked at Freddy who is looking at him keenly, he felt uncomfortable and turned his eyes to other side "ha wo ha..Vineet kaha.."  
A voice came from washroom "uffff sir mujhme inn bandaged hatho se button lagane ki talent nahi hey"  
Rajat gave an awkward look "mein abhie aya"  
Sachin and Vivek nodded with a murmur among them "order man ke"  
Rajat gave them a look with "khidmat kr ke"  
And moved to washroom, Vivek Tasha and Sachin had a short laugh  
Freddy moved to Abhijeet "sir baat kya hey"  
"Kya baat?"  
"Aapne Rajat sir se kuch chupaya na?"  
Abhijeet looked at Sachin who came nearer "nahi Freddy sir ne nahi, actually meine sir to bas mujhe Rajat sir ki samne jhota hone se bachaya"  
Vivek asked "mtlb Vineet pura thik nahi fir release?"  
Abhijeet shook his head "Release doctr ne permission diya asal mey ab taq waise kuch..." He explained the whole thing to them ending "ha mein Rajat ko sab batana cahta tha per Sachin ki baat bhi thik hey...kal sham taq ki to baat hey ho sakta hey report mey kuch na aye..bekar Rajat ko tension kiu dena, pichle28ghante waise bhi usne bahut tension mey bitaya"  
Freddy was about to protest but seeing Rajat coming out he stopped.  
After learning about the postal cares they moved to their respective homes..till tomorrow! 

_**So what will be in the reports? Yea usse pehle hi kuch...guess karo aur batao  
Quickkkkkk**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**aDITYArAJAT fan thank you for the continuous support**_

 _ **KIRTI yea my this story will have good amount of role of Sachin, as in the epi of Vineet giraftar sachin was a good support for Vineet so he will have a friendly role for Rajat and Vineet here**_

 _ **MINIMICKY aww aap aur buddhu?itni achi story kaise likhte fir?**_

 _ **ATHI now see the next chap**_

 _ **ANAMIKA thank you.. hehe**_

 _ **RAI exam er mdhye chap pora valo lokkhon na…**_

 _ **ASFA, DIPS, GUEST thanks**_

🐥 _ **enjoy the next chapter**_ __

 ****

Reaching home Rajat helped Vineet to lie on the couch and sat on the sofa across.

"Vineet tum thora aram kr lo mein kuch khane ko.."

"Aap na kal se kuch nahi khaya na?"

"Kiu nahi khaunga khub acha khaya piya...kiu mujhe kya hua?"

"Sir aap itne serious kiu hey kya hua?"

"Pata nahi mujhe abhie bhi tension ho raha hey"

Vineet sat straight "kis baat ka tension sir?wo log pakre jayenge yea nahi? Meine unka cehra nahi dekha is liye?"

"Nahi Vineet wo mera headache nahi hey"

"To kya hey aap ka headache?"

"Tum"

"Mein?apka headache, per meine kya kiya.."

"Kuch Pata nahi mujhe ajeeb se tension ho raha hey jaise abhie kuch hone wala hey"

"Kya sir...aap paranoid ho rahe hey..aab to mein fit bhi hu"

Rajat smiled and patted Vineet's shoulder "yeahi baitho,uchal kud nahi mein khane ka kuch lata hu..aram se baithe raho"

Vineet sighed but obeyed 

Abhijeet entered his home and threw his tired body on the sofa and closed his eyes

He heard the doorbell ringing and realized that he had dozed off unknowingly

He got up eyeing the clock "is waqt kaun"

But as he opened the door a bright smile lit up his face "tum, bataya nahi aj arahe ho?"

The visitor entered with "bata deta to yea 1000watt wali smile dikhti kya? Waise tum abhie laute?"

"Nahi 2ghanta to ho gaye..."

Daya now turned to Abhijeet and scanned him properly. Abhijeet too looked down at himself and found he had still not changed, he gave an embarrassed smile "mein so gaya tha..yeahi sofe pey baithe baithe"

Daya shook his head "mtlb khana peena bhi sapne mey hi kar rahe honge...tum bhi na boss..baitho..mein. Takeaway sey dinner leke aya hu..lata hu"

And he moved to the kitchen

After about 15 minutes both are enjoying their dinner when Daya asked "aab kaisa hey Vineet?"

"Waise to thik hi hey per..."

"Per..."

Abhijeet explained the whole matter and said "pata nahi sayed Rajat ko sab bata dena cahiye tha per"

"Nahi sayed nahi sach mey hi Rajat ko bata dena cahiye tha..boss wo taiyar hota reports ke liye aur Vineet ki tabiyet mey kuch uch nich hua to use koi clue to hota..tum khud socho tum uske jagah hote to.."

Abhijeet shook his head, Daya sighed "per Sachin ki baat bhi thik hey ek din ki hi to baat hey..tension mat lo kuch nahi hoga...relax"

Abhijeet smiled "aab to relax hi hu.."

Daya winked "ha mein jo agaya"

"Sahab ko bari galatfaimi hey"

"Bako mat mujhe pata hey tumne mujhe miss kiya"

"Kiu kitni shanti to thi..."

"Abhi..."

"Acha baba man liya aab khush...chal uth fresh hoke a...neend ayi hey mein fresh hoke sone jata hu..tum bhi jao..good night"

"Good night boss"

And both disappeared in their respective rooms

Rajat and Vineet finished their dinner with a film on the TV half of which Rajat didn't understand.

After ending with dinner ritual Rajat said in strict tone "aab tum yea film pura dekhne ki soch rahe ho?"

Vineet didn't seem affected by his strict voice just nodded "ha ek ghanta aur baki hey" and he shifted his position again, for the third time within last half an hour

Rajat scowled "tum uncomfortable ho?"

"Haa?" Vineet looked up confused then got the matter "nahi bas pet mey halka sa dard hey"

"To yea film choro aur jake so jao na"

"Arey sir mein thik hu bas..sayed pura din thik se khaya piya nahi aur aab itna kha liya islite"

"Cahe jis liye bhi ho...abhie film bandh aur jake so jao.. Kal mein bureau jaunga to tab bore hoge to dekh lena,mein record mode pey rakh deta hu"

"Per sir..."

"Vineet meine kaha na"

Vineet again shifted uncomfortably but got up

He was moving towards his room with slight limp, but Rajat knew better not to go and help him or else he will now start arguing postponing the bed time, so Rajat moved to the TV to turn it to record mode.

Vineet was at his room door when suddenly felt suffocated. He felt as if he was in a tunnel.

Rajat heard a grasp and turned to see Vineet grasping for air,he called Vineet's name and rushed to him.

Vineet knew that Rajat had been yelling something at him, but for the life of him he couldn't hear the older man any longer. Everything was muffled; sound, colors, touch – everything. Suddenly his arm felt like someone had broken it. The pain radiated up and into his chest. He couldn't breathe!

The lack of air caused him to lose control of his legs. The next thing he knew, he was looking up at the ceiling gasping for breath. He could barely hear his name being shouted in the background. It was gradually getting farther and farther away until everything went silent and black.

Rajat noticed Vineet gasping, he came nearer and tried to touch him when suddenly a glazed look came over his face and he winced as he suddenly grabbed his arm and then his chest.

Rajat didnt even have time to go through this as all this happened in mere seconds, he hovered over and grabbed vineet's arm but his breathing stopped for the moment, shocked when vineet collapsed to the ground Rajat unable to hold him upright sat down with him, seeing Vineet's eyes closed he feared the worst and checked Vineet's breathing.

Yea its there...shallow.. Much slower than usual

He came back to senses and rushed to bring a glass of water

He tried sprinkling the water but no response.. Rajat reached for his mobile with a hand resting on Vineet's chest...and there he can't find heartbeat.

Rajat lost it..

He forgot that he had his finger still on the contact , he tried to hear the heartbeat yelling and pushing Vineet frantically 

Abhijeet woke up with the ringing of his phone,he picked it up..seeing Rajat as in the caller ID he sat up straight and received "hello Rajat Vineet thik to hey.."

But he stopped hearing Rajat frantically calling for Vineet to answer

A cold chill ran down Abhijeet's spine and he called in more louder eager and demanding tone "Rajat" 

Rajat's phone was on the ground beside Vineet, he was unaware that he had redialled the last incoming call

He was shaking Vineet and trying compression on his chest but have heard only a faint thud once nothing else...

When heard a strong voice calling his name from the phone

In his daze he can recognise the voice, its a voice he can relay on for advice or help when confused.. Its the voice which had given their team strength to fight many crisis

He picked up the phone "sir...sir Vineet wo behosh ho gaya...wo koi response.."

"Rajat relax..tum ambulance call karo OK...hum pahuchte hey..panic hone se kuch nahi hoga"

"Ha ambulance.. Mein rakhta hu..call krta hu"

He disconnected the call 

Abhijeet got up and came out of the bedroom "Daya.."

Daya was already in the hall, "pani lene aya tha...Sab suna..chalo raste mey bakio ko inform kr denge"

 **Guys next chap will be up soon but mujhe ek suggestion cahiye kya mein dr Adi ko ismey include kr sakti hu yea nahi…aaplog jo kahenge wohi hoga so r and r**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVEDUO** thanks...it's nice to hear that you love the double duo dose

 **ASFA, ANAMIKA, ATHI, MINI MICKEY, KIRTI, SIKHA** thanks for your support **  
**  
 **GD** aww itne safe compliment s? Sayed is chapter mey aap itna bhi interested na feel kre...Not so good chapter coming

 _Friends again the response is low, please let me know that are you not ready to read because if the characters or my writing style  
is it because if the characters then fine... No issue. When I will write u all will be hopefully back  
But if the problem is with my writing skill please let me know, I want to improve  
And another thing, as per the responses I'm including Dr. Aditya.  
If anyone have problem let me know._

 _Last but not the least, we all love duo I know...they are senior so must be respected among juniors... I agree but in this chapter there may be some scenes or dialogues which u can feel is not giving them enough respect... But it's needed for the emotional balance of the story and in real life also we always don't follow the right things, correct? So excuse my story characters if they go wrong somewhere  
Thank you  
now let's continue_

Abhijeet and Daya entered the hospital and rang Rajat to know where they are but no response from the other side.

Daya said "sayed wo log hospital pahuch gaye waise bhi ambulance mey aya hoga Rajat, to reception mey puchte hey"

They were about to move when noticed Dr. Aditya coming towards reception

Abhijeet moved forward "Adi Rajat aur Vineet.."

"Ha wo log agaye, mein Vineet ki cousin ko hi call krne ja raha tha"

Daya asked "Vineet ki cousin?"

"Ha..tum nahi jante use? Rajat ne kaha ki case ki sinsile mey..."

"Nahi hum jante hey..wo yeaha Mumbai mey hostel mey rehta hey..per achanaq use kiu..mtlb Vineet ki emergency contact to Rajat hey..aur jaha taq pata hey Rajat ko uski health ko leke decision.."

Adi nodded "ha Rajat ko Vineet ne sare rights de rakhe hey per baat jyada serious hey"

Abhijeet interrupted "kya baat hey...aur Rajat kaha hey? Vineet kis room mey hey?aur call krne tum aye Rajat.."

Adi sighed "wo khud shock mey hey..wo call krta to pata nahi kitna dara deta..aur mein serf doctor to nahi dost bhi to hu na..aur Vineet ko abhie ER se ICU mey shift kiya gaya hey"

Abhijeet frowned "ICU?"

Adi nodded "dekho I'm not heart specialist but I think Vineet have a stroke.. Use abhie cardiologist check kr rahe hey"

Daya said in stunned voice "stroke? Itni kam age mey?"

"Ha it's uncommon but not impossible.. Khair Vineet ko aj subha jis doctor ne check kiya unse bhi consult kiya gaya aur uski scan hua tha to wo reports wagera bhi..wo log kuch suspect kr rahe hey..mein call khatam kr k join krta hu,Jo pata chalega..waise Vineet ki doctor ne kaha ki unhe brain hemmorage ki shaq tha, Rajat to unpey bahut chillaya bhi ager aisa tha to release kiu kiya...dr. Sen ne tumlog ko bataya nahi tha?"

Abhijeet bit his lips "Rajat kaha hey?"

Before Adi can answer Sachin Freddy Tasha and Vivek came in "sir aapne call kiya tha"

Daya looked at all of them "meine Sachin ko call kiya tha ki acp sir ko receive krne ka dekh ley sir ki driver nahi hey aur hum hospital mey..tum log yeaha?"

Sachin shook his head "sir humne wo intejam kr diya per yeaha tension rok nahi paye"  
Aditya looked at them and said "Abhijeet Rajat ICU ki bahar baitha hey.."

Abhijeet nodded and turned to Daya "mein ata hu,Vivek tum Vineet ki cousin ko jante ho na?"

Vivek nodded

"To Adi ki sath jao aur Adi jo kehega use phone mey wo bolo aur yeaha bulao..Adi Vivek se call krwao janne wala koi call krega to wo relax rehega"

Sachin asked "per sir hua kya Rajat sir rehte uske cousin.."

Abhijeet signals Daya to explain and move

Daya gave a tough look to Sachin with "tumhara aur Abhijeet ka kehna tha na Rajat ko kuch na bataye?ab jis cheez ka darr tha wohi.."

Abhijeet reached the ICU found Rajat sitting on the chair outside the room looking at the floor

He sat beside him "Rajat kuch nahi hoga Vineet ko..tum.."

"Salunkhe sir ne kaha tha unn dawai o ke side effects ka..per hospital ki doctr ne to kaha Vineet thik..mujhe Vineet ki jid nahi manna tha wo hospital mey rehta to kuch nahi hota  
..meine man kiu liya"

"Nahi Rajat, ager Vineet hospital mey bhi hota to sayed yeahi hota"

Rajat turned to Abhijeet for the first time he arrived

"Sir"

Abhijeet sighed and explained how Vineet has high amount of sedative and nerve relaxing medicines in his blood. This high amount of medicine can affect his brain signals, even parts of his brain can lose blood flow or can have hemorrhage

But for proper diagnosis they need to do Vineet's brain scan, and they thought of telling the details after the report

Rajat was looking at Abhijeet with shock, disbelief and in his eyes there's a pain of betrayal

Abhijeet tried in low tone "Vineet ki kidnapping ki bad se tum bahut high tension mey hey,an yea sab pata chalta to jo thora relax they wo bhi nahi ho pata, hume laga ki ho sakta na kal reports normal aye fir to tumhe yea sab kehke tension dene ki koi fayda..mtlb tab itna jaruri nahi tha to"

Abhijeet stopped seeing Rajat's expression

"Mujhe batana jaruri nahi tha?isliye mujhe doctor se milne aur discharge ki formalities se rok...mtlb mujhe janne ka haq nahi...acha"

Rajat pushed back at the tears in his eyes, he took a few deep breaths that did nothing to help him calm down. He felt sick down to his stomach. He wanted to crash something but he knew better than to do it. He knew exactly what what he was supposed to do.  
He stood up and was about to move out.

Abhijeet got up, "Rajat tum"

But Rajat rushed out.

Sachin Vivek and freddy was coming in Sachin tried "Rajat sir wo jhuth Abhijeet sir ne nahi mein.."

Rajat gave him a broken look and moved out

He moved to the lawn area and sat on a bench, he don't know why but he felt a deep betrayal, he respected Abhijeet sir deeply and he always felt proud when people tell that he has some similarity with his respected senior. He secretly wished to take his and Vineet's friendship to the level of the Abhi-Daya friendship 

But now he got to know this relation of friendship he is nurturing with so many hope does not even held a place of respect in other's eyes. If Abhijeet sir is in his place then will he forgive this lie regards Daya sir?..no wait will others even try to lie to him? No… they respect their friendship.. yes it's a result of 17 long years but is the years only matters?

He tried to think logically that may be Sachin and Abhijeet's thought may have reason. but he felt tears running down his cheeks, he tried to control tears but instead sobbing came up.

"Papa ne bhi socha tha mujhe janne ki jarurat nahi, unke tabiyet kharab hoti rahi aur unhe laga ki mujhe batake pareshan nahi krna hey..chalo mujhe kuch janne ka haq hi nahi ..sab ko meri itni fiqar sab mere liye decide kr lete hey…to mein kiu bekar mey"

But with time passing he can feel those words had broken something deep inside him. He could feel it. His tears were slowly drying off and his breathing was getting back to normal. He closed his eyes, trying to think logically but a stubborn emotions is bubbling inside him.

"mein bhi to aram se baitha raha khud ek bar bhi doctr se baat nahi ki, ek baar to puchna tha na, jab Salunkhe sir ne utne side effects bataye they,,,per mein..mujhmey responsibility hi nahi..to koi kiu…"

His chain of thought broke with the sound of his phone ringing.

He pulled out his phone seeing the caller ID he received the call "jee sir,hosh agaya Vineet ko..doctor ne kya kaha?"

Daya asked in soft tone "kaha ho tum?"

Rajat got tensed hearing the quotient "sir Vineet thik hey na?"

"Abhie ICU mey hi hey..tum kaha ho?"

"Mein bas... Vineet ki cousin ajayga aaplog bhi hey mein kya.."

"Rajat galti to hum se hui na, Vineet ki to galti nahi na.."

Rajat bit his lips, Daya continued "Rajat doctor ko Vineet ki bareme baat.."

"Sir kuch serious.. Mein abhie ata hu"

Rajat disconnected the call and moved towards the hospital

Daya disconnected the call and turned to others, "araha hey..waise Tasha Salunkhe Sir ne uss medicine ki jo effects kaha tha wo sab bataya Adi ko?"

Tasha nodded, Daya sighed "dekhte hey doctr kya kehte hey..."

They were impatiently waiting

 **r and r**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaniya arsh thank you pls continue reviewing**

 **Minimicky thanks a lot**

 **Anamika kundra long ka time nahi hota dear sorry**

 **Rocking duo I will try to be back with a duo**

 **Aditya Rajat fan wow so detail review thnks**

About half an hour Dr Sen, Vineet's earlier doctor; Dr Kashyap, the cardiologist; and Adi came out and asked the team to meet at the meeting room

After settling down Adi started the conversation, "Hume jo shaq tha wohi nikla...yea Dr Kashyap hey, cardiologist Vineet ki case yeahi dekh rahe hey.. Vivek kab taq araha hey Vineet ki cousin?"

"Gautam ne kaha wo nikal..(his phone rings) Dr Aditya wo aya gaya mein bula lau?"

Adi nods and Vivek moves out and come back with Gautam

Rajat was totally silent all through the matter

Gautam entered with "Rajat bhaiya kya hua bhai ko aur aap to hey yeaha fir mein..koi serious"

Rajat signaled him to sit with "Vineet ki family ki jarurat thi and I'm not his family"

Abhijeet looked at Rajat but found his expression unreadable

Adi signal Dr Kashyap to start

Dr Kashyap cleared his throat and started "Vineet ko kitne high power medicine diye gaye they wo to aaplogo ko andaja hey..Dr Sen aur meine Dr Salunkhe se us medicine ki jankari bhi ki aur Vineet ki scan reports bhi dekha..To jo hua wo most possibly medicines ki hi effects tha per chances hey ki family mey heart disease"

Rajat asked in calm voice "immediate family mey nahi tha, uske papa army mey they aur last taq heart problem nahi tha aur uski ma bahut pehle hi..kya extended family mey se bhi.."

"Ha chances to hey..Gautam extended family mey?"

Gautam was still looking shocked "bhaiya mere mama ka bete hey hum ek saath bare to hue per mujhe mama mami ki alawa unki kisi rishtedar ka jankari nahi..actually mami jee ki bad bhaiya humare saath hi rehte they aur bas chuttio mey mama ate they to bas apne ma yeani bhaiya ki bua aur mama mtlb bhaiya ki papa ko hi janta hu mein"

Dr Kashyap nodded

Rajat now asked "Vineet ko stroke aya yea to hume Dr Aditya ne bataya but kitna serious.."

Daya placed a hand on Rajat's back "Aap sab jante hi hey Vineet ko stroke aya, Hemorrhagic stroke ...it occurs when a blood vessel in your brain leaks or ruptures. Unn dawaio ki karan Vineet ki brain mey intracerebral hemorrhage hua, jismey a blood vessel in the brain bursts and spills into the surrounding brain tissue, damaging brain cells. Brain cells beyond the leak are deprived of blood and also damaged...asal mey humare asspas jitne stroke hote hey about 20% of those are hemorrhagic. abhie to kuch kaha nahi ja sakta per is stroke ki effects different type ho sakta hey jaise ki loss of muscle movement,dysarthria, dysphagia,aphasia,Memory loss or thinking difficulties, Emotional problems..Changes in behavior...aab Vineet pey kya effects (seeing Rajat's stunned and tensed expression) yea sayed koi effects hi na ho yea Sab to Vineet ki hosh ane pey hi pata chalega per ek baat.. "

Gautam asked "kya"

"Dekhiye The National Institutes of Health Stroke Scale , or NIH Stroke Scale ( NIHSS ) is a tool used by healthcare providers to objectively quantify the impairment caused by a stroke. The NIHSS is composed of 11 items, each of which scores a specific ability between a 0 to 4, Vineet ki score hey 32 jab ki 21-42 Severe stroke ki category mey..to we should be ready for worst right? "

Team is still in stunned phase when nurse called Dr Kashyap for another patient

Dr Sen said "aap log tension mat lijiye we will do our best"

And he also left

Gautam now turned to Rajat "Rajat bhaiya aap ne mujhe bataya taq nahi..itna sab..."

Sachin said in small voice "Rajat sir ko pata nahi tha actually meine doctr se baat ki aur sir se us baat ko.."

Rajat murmur "per mujhe pata hona cahiye tha"

And got up.

Abhijeet too got up "Rajat dekho Jo.."

Rajat looked at him calmly "aur bhi kuch dekhna hey"

Abhijeet sighed and Rajat moved out.

Gautam said "aap sab ko pata tha? Serf Rajat bhaiya ko hi.."

Vivek nodded "ha Gautam actually Vineet mission se lautte waqt..."

He started explaining.

Abhijeet came out of the room and looked around, "yea Rajat kaha chala gaya"

Daya came from behind "Vineet ki room ki bahar baitha hey, acp sir se baat hui abhie.. Sir pahuch k Salunkhe sir se sab sun chuke hey Sir bhi tumhare aur Sachin ki karname se gussa hey...arahe hey.."

"Yaar mein to us waqt jo thik laga dono ke liye.."

"Quoting sir 'yea thik koi tumhare liye sochta to aab taq angry young man ban k uske gala daba diya hota tumne hey na?'"  
Abhijeet sighed and nodded "haa"

"To fir..Sachin ko rok nahi paye?"

Abhijeet looked down but both sensed someone starring so looked up found Sachin

Daya asked "kya hua aise kya dekh"

"Aap Abhijeet sir ko bekar mey hi galti to mujhse"

"Nahi dono se hi aur Abhi se jyada, usse expectation nahi tha na"

Daya sighed & shook his head "suno sir yeaha ayenge fir unke saath hum mese kisi ko bureau to jana hoga..Rajat jayega nahi to mein Vivek aur Freddy.."

"Nahi tum aur Vivek ruko yeahi, Tasha Sachin mein aur Freddy nikalenge, Rajat mere samne aab comfortably nahi hoga"

"Per Sachin rukna cahta tha, Vineet uske bhi to.."

"Pata hey to keh dena burst ke liye taiyar rahe"

Sachin approach them "nahi sir mein bhi bureau hi.."

Daya nodded "thik hey..lo sir agaye"

Acp sir and Dr Salunkhe came forward "kaha hey Vineet"

Abhijeet answered "ICU mey..Rajat wohi baitha hey aiye sir"

Acp sir and Dr Salunkhe came forward "kaha hey Vineet"

Abhijeet answered "ICU mey..Rajat bhi wohi baitha hey"

both moved towards the ICU heard Rajat pleading "mein patient ko disturb nahi karunga mein bas ek bar dekh"

"I'm sorry sir ICU mey hum aapko allow nahi kr sakte"

"Mein woha rukunga nahi bas ekbar..dekh ke hi"

"Sorry sir"

Daya told Abhijeet something through eyes and moved forward "sister ager Dr permission dey fir to aap allow kr sakti hey na?"

"Jee sir"

Daya pulled out his phone "Adi free ho tum..yea ekbar heart department ki ICU mey ana"

He cut the call and soon Adi reached there arranging the needful

Rajat entered

Adi turned to Gautam "tum jaoge?"

"Nahi...mein yeahi rukta hu..mein waise nahi dekh paunga"

Acp and Salunkhe have words with the doctor and then patted Rajat's arm and moved back to bureau with team leaving behind Daya and Vivek

Gautam sat at the further corner of the corridor, Vivek moved to accompany him, Daya sat beside Rajat

Rajat was totally silent after coming out from the ICU, Daya said "Rajat kuch nahi hoga Vineet ko tum.."

"Sir ager mein Dr Sen se tab baat kr leta to Vineet ko gher hi nahi leke jata..yeaha observation mey rehta thora bhi discomfort hota to turant..sir stroke mey time bahut important factor hota hey na..kahi meine late to nahi kr diya, sir ager Vineet yeahi hota to sayed use aur jaldi treatment milta..fir koi complications..."

Daya grabbed Rajat's arm "Rajat kya kya soch rahe ho..abhie hui complications? Doctor ne serf chances ka kaha..kuch nahi hoga Vineet ko..wo ek fit aur young officer hey regular fit rehne ki liye kasrat krta hey to lifestyle ka effects hota hey na kuch..kuch nahi hoga"

"Per sir hemorrhage.. Brain mey..brain hemorrhage se to.."

"Rajat positive sochne ki koshis karo..yea batao doctor ne kya kaha kab hosh ayega Vineet ko"

"Agle 24ghante mey ajana cahiye.. Per ager na aye sir fir.."

"Rajat.. Ajayega hosh..tum.."

He stopped seeing Gautam approaching them, "wo Rajat bhaiya aap to rat se yeahi ho aap gher jake thora fresh.."

"Nahi mein thik hu..yeahi.."

He rested his elbows on knees and head on palms

Daya too went silent

Five hours passed in silence when nurse came out of ICU informing Vineet regaining conscious, and went to fetch the doctor.

 _ **I am not at doctor. The things I know about stroke comes from my books and website. I do not mean to offend anyone by writing about this topic and take it very seriously.  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I don't have time for individual reply today..going through hotchpotch schedule**

 **Will reply to ech one of u in next chapter**

 **Till then thanks to everyone**

Vineet felt light behind his closed eyelids and a dull pain around his chest, he opened his eyes and knew immediately that something was wrong.

He stared up at the bleached white ceiling trying to pinpoint the reason for his unease. There were mask over his nose and the nauseating taste of antiseptic at the back of his throat made him gag. In the background he could hear the steady hiss of the oxygen as it was fed to his lungs. He tried to swipe his hand over his face, but was brought up short by a tight tug on his wrist. He had been injured enough times over the years to know instantly that he was being reined in by an I.V.

He recognized where he was at, maybe not exactly, but he was in a hospital and that was familiar, so his surroundings weren't the source of his unease.

Something is wrong, but what he can't remember why he is here he can't remember.  
The last thing he consciously remember is he was back home from the kidnappers then why hospital.

Soon enough a doctor appeared in his line of vision

And started examining him taking his vital and asking him about pain or something

He answered all the quotients but somehow in the back of his mind he is uncomfortable

At last he asked directly after the mask is being removed "doctor mujhe hua kya hey"

The nurse had already moved out to inform team; Vineet noticed and continued "aur mere team members, Rajat sir..."

"Wo Sab bahar hi hey,nurse gayi hey bulane..and aap ko kuch nahi hua..aap bas relax rahiye aur stress se jitna ho sake dur rehne ki koshish kijiye..okay"

Doctor turned to the door "nurse shift him to regular room fir visitors allow krna but not crowd.. Aur har ghante vitals check krte rehna"

The next few minutes were blurred for Vineet- the changing of room, new I.V,some blood tests and all

Then he is free, and the room door got opened.

He expected to see Rajat may be with others but not Gautam

"Gautam tum?yeaha? Kisne bulaya aur aisa kya hua tha mujhe?"

"Woh bhaiya wo..mein wo aapko"

Rajat entered with "kuch nahi..bas Hume tension dene ke ek naya bahana dhund liya aur kya"

Vineet sighed "aab meine kya kiya sir.." His voice is weak, eyes looking tired and fave pale. Breathing is taking good amount of energy been but still he is giving a smile, it's not reaching his eyes though

Rajat took a deep breath "Vineet abhie tum wo sb leke stress mat lo..yea batao kahi dard to nahi hey..chest mey koi trouble?"

Vineet shook his head in no

Just then Gautam got an phone call and excused himself

Vineet turned to Rajat, noticed his tired posture "sir.."

Rajat sat on the chair beside the bed and softly touched Vineet's forehead and looked down at floor "Tum jab uss tarah dard se behosh ho gaye they mein bahut jyada darr.."

"Sirrr"

Something was there in Vineet's voice, a fear a panic that made Rajat look at Vineet  
"Sir mein dard se behosh?.. Mujhe yaad nahi sir kya hua tha.."

"Tumhe yaad nahi..to kya yaad.."

"Mein..nothing in particular.. Hum gher gaye..fir..fir kya hua Sir?"

Rajat stood up with a jerk and said "mein abhie aya"

He rushed out, Daya was busy on phone but seeing frantic he cut the call hurriedly "Rajat kya hua Vineet thik to.."

"Sir Dr. Kashyap.. Wo kaha.."

Daya nodded and signaled Vivek who had already sprung to action

Soon he came back with Dr Sen Dr Kashyap and Aditya.

Adi was the first one to ask "Rajat itne panic kiu ho"

"Vineet ko gher jane ki bad se kuch yaad nahi..use.."

The doctors exchanged glances and moved in followed by Rajat.

Vineet was trying to sit up, Rajat leapt forward and grabbed him "kya kr rahe ho tum..leto.."

"Sirr..(he is breathing heavily gulping air) kkkya hua hey mujhe.. Wwwo..Dr. Aap log baatao..Aditya Sir aap.."

Dr Kashyap relaxed him with "Vineet please panic mat ho aram se humari baat suno"

Vineet looked at Rajat who is looking at the doctors

Dr Kashyap said in calm tone, "you had a stroke.."

Vineet opened his mouth but closed it as he didn't get correct words to express the scare

Dr Kashyap nodded and carried on "kitne high power medicine aapko diye gaye they wo to andaja hey.."

Vineet gave a tight nod "sir be bataya..per"

Aditya signaled him to listen Dr Kashyap continued "you had Hemorrhagic stroke wo bhi Severe stroke ki category mey..it occurs when a blood vessel in your brain leaks or ruptures. Unn dawaio ki karan tumhare brain mey intracerebral hemorrhage hua, jismey a blood vessel in the brain bursts and spills into the surrounding brain tissue, damaging brain cells. Brain cells beyond the leak are deprived of blood and also damaged...asal mey humare asspas jitne stroke hote hey about 20% of those are hemorrhagic. To yea jo stroke ki time ka memory block hua hey it's not much of alarm..kiu ki brain ki cells bahut effected hua..per kya tumhe baki sab yaad hey..I mean small details of yourself and others?"

"Ha.."

"To it's just like a concussion.. Relax..brain ko time do heal hone ki it will be fine"

He gave Vineet a smile who gulped,

Aditya asked "Kashyap to team mil sakta hey na ab Vineet se..Sachin ka call tha aap permission de to wo sab ek bar mil.."

"Ha sure bas kheyal rahe he is not exhausted.. He needs rest..aur waise bhi ek hour mey unke kuch test krna hey"

Getting a nod from Aditya he turned to Rajat "aap aur Mr. Gautam mere cabin mey ayiye after half an hour please"

Rajat nodded and turned to Vineet who is looking freaked out

"Vineet arey kaha na doctr ne itne ghabrane ki koi baat nahi fir darr kiu rahe ho"

Vineet look at him "aap nahi dare sir..mujhse jyada?"

Rajat smiled "darr gaya tha bahut jyada..per ab nahi..tum thik ho..bas.."

"Aur side effect?"

"Sach kahu Vineet is waqt I don't care..stroke is umar mey..ek life risk yea sab se bahar ake har side effect chota lag raha hey..tum..tum nahi samjhoge" he rested his head on his palms hiding his eyes

"Sir.."

"Hmm"

"Mein itni jaldi nahi marne wala"

Rajat looked at Vineet, his eyes moist with unshed tears

"Aap itni jaldi chutkara nahi pa sakte"

The tears didn't obey anymore and started falling freely "ek aur aise baat ki to apne haatho se mar dunga tumhe samjhe"

Vineet smirked "yea nahi hoga aapse..I know..senior inspector Rajat ki chune hue weakness mey se ek hu mein"

Rajat tried to smile but instead a sob came up

He closed his eyes

Vineet now got serious "sir.."

He grabbed Rajat's hand "sir..please..Mein thik hu..sir.."

Rajat buried his head in to Vineet's palm, Vineet felt his eyes tickling but gulped "aap mere Rajat sir hi hey na..reserved and angry se emotional Queen kab ban gaye..kahi Freddy sir ki kisi atma ne asar to nahi kiya"

Rajat slapped Vineet's arm playfully but didn't let go his palm

Vineet was about to say something more but his eyes travelled to the door behind Rajat, Abhijeet Daya Sachin Freddy are standing there

Sachin looking little uncomfortable, others relieved. Abhijeet signaled him to be quite and not to inform Rajat about their presence

And he ushered others outside

Vineet signed and turned his eyes to Rajat, who is now controlling his emotions.

Rajat opened his eyes, "baki sab agaye..mein bula lata hu.."

"Aap.."

"Mein CID officer hu Vineet..koi room mey aye to samjh ata hey..aur tum jo isharo mey baat kr rahe they dekha meine"

"bandh ankho se?"

Rajat just glared

He stood up and moved out, "sir Freddy Sachin Vineet aap sab ke liye puch raha tha"

He moved to the bench and sat there after glancing at the clock

Gautam came to Rajat "Rajat bhaiya wo doctor se milne.."

"Unhone time diya hey..abhie 12-15minute hey jao tum mil lo"

All the team members and Gautam entered Vineet's room except Abhijeet

He came and sat beside Rajat

Rajat sensed him but didn't react. Abhijeet started in an even voice

"I'm sorry Rajat."

Rajat cleared his throat "sir aap.."

"Nahi Rajat abhie mein tumhare senior ki hisab se nahi keh raha hu"

Rajat bit his lips 

"Rajat mein uss pal tumhe tension na dene ki baat to soch liya per uss bat ki long term effect nahi socha.. (He smiled a little) ager koi mere liya yea faisla leta to mein pata nahi kaise react krta per jo bhi krta tumse bahut jyada harsh hota..aur mein hi..I'm really sorry Rajat"  
Rajat turned to Abhijeet with a cute smile "sir aap Vineet se nahi milenge? Use bhi to koi cahiye mere sikayet krne ko..Daya sir to sunte nahi hey.."

Abhijeet smiled "nahi bad mein millunga..Gautam ko bulao..mein bhi doctor se mil leta hu..ACP sir a nahi paye per tension mey hey.. Chalo"

After calling Gautam and assuring Vineet they moved to the doctr

Dr Kashyap welcomed them with "ayiye..meine aplogo ko Vineet ki conditions aur age ki procedures discuss krne ke liya bulaya"

"Conditions.. Procedures mtlb Vineet ko abhie bhi risk.." Rajat was looking like panicking again

Gautam asked "per bhaiya to thik hi..aap log unki memory leke tensed they per unhe to yea bhi yaad hey ki kal se mera exam hey..fir"

Dr Kashyap shook his head "nahi abhie taq alarming kuch to hey nahi but kuch compulsory tests hey aur waise bhi unn tests se hume pata chalega wo kitna fit hey right?"

Rajat looked at Abhijeet who nodded

Dr Kashyap said "to kuch formality hey..Mr. Gautam.."

" se to exam mein anahi paunga..Rajat bhaiya to hey wohi.."

Rajat nodded "jee aap kahiye"

Dr Kashyap forwarded some pamphlet with "hume stroke ki cause ka pata hey aur yea bhi ki brain affected hua..kam ho yea jyada, now we need to examine the part of the brain that's affected, and whether he have bleeding in the brain or any clots..sath mey hume risk factors dekhna hey.."

Abhijeet asked "risk factors?"

"Jee..humne hereditary point to discuss kr chuke hey sath mey risk factors include high blood pressure , smoking alcoholism yea.."

"Nahi doctor" Rajat sounds confident "Vineet ko B.P trouble nahi hey..aur smoke alcohol bilkul bhi nahi"

"Good..then comes the physical examination as mentioned here (he signaled towards the pamphlet) we have to check his mental alertness and his coordination and balance. We will check for numbness or weakness in his face, arms, and legs; confusion; and trouble speaking and seeing clearly..I know aap sab mil chuke hey..and primary examination mey humne bhi dekha sab normal hey..but still ek methodical process hey yea"

He waits, gives time so that his visitors can absorb this point

Seeing them nod he continued "humne stroke suspect krne ki turant bad brain computed tomography (to-MOG-rah-fee) scan, or brain CT scan perform kr chuke hey, but stroke ki after effects on brain or other organs of body bhi hume janna hey us liye hum Magnetic Resonance Imaging yeani MRI perform krenge"

Gautam queries "MRI?"

Dr Kashyap nodded "Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) uses magnets and radio waves to create pictures of the organs and structures in your body. This test can detect changes in brain tissue and damage to brain cells from a stroke."

Rajat asked in feared tone "aur ager clot mila to.."

"Tab hume arteriogram krna hoga..per filal uski jarurat nahi..aab bas MRI ki saath kuch physical examination aur kuch blood test..to you all are ready?"

Rajat started in controlled voice "Hume inn sab ki knowledge nahi..aap ko jo best lage aap kijiye"

The doctor chuckle

Seeing the questioning look he clarified "Vineet se mein yea sab discuss krne gaya usne kaha mujhe knowledge nahi aap Rajat sir se baat kr lijiye,an uske Rajat sir mujh per jimmedari dey rahe hey"

Rajat looked down looking shy..

Abhijeet and Gautam too smiled then Abhijeet asked "to yea sab test.."

"Abhie nurse ko sab ready krne ko bol deta hu..report aj rat taq.."

They left the cabin thanking the doctor with hope in eyes and prayer in heart..  
Coming back to Vineet's room they found Vineet already asleep and others sitting outside..

 _ **I am not at doctor. The things I know about stroke comes from my books and website. I do not mean to offend anyone by writing about this topic and take it very seriously.  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Anamika, Rai, Ss, Asfa, Minimicky, Aaniya Arsh** **thanks**

 **Adityarajatfan** **Aww You And Your Detailing Love It… Acha Koshish Kiyta Ki Simple Term Use Karu Dekh Lo**

 **Rai** **Haan...Excat Extra...Matlab?**

 **GD** **Mere Nanhe Dimaag Se 72 Hours Wali Baat Nikalgayi..Sorry**

 **Kirti** **Thanks Yaar**

 **Love duo** **I Unleashed My Duo Effect Imagination..Hehe**

 **Rocking Duo** **Haa Bhai They Are Evergreen Duo..And this is My Fragile Imagination…**

 **Geetu** **I Tried To Mention Character Names Let Me Know If Now It's Okay**

 **Ankita** **I Will Complete The Story Don't You Worry**

 **I Hope I Mentioned All The Reviewers, If I Mistakenly Left Anyone Sorryyyy**

 _ **lETS cONTINUE nOW**_

Rajat was reading some magazines sitting at Vineet's room.

Vineet came back from his examination half an hour early and due to effects of various meds is still sound asleep

Rajat looked at Vineet, assured that he will sleep for bit more longer he got up and stretched yawningly.

He needs a coffee, so moved towards room door but came back and softly touched Vineet's forehead.

Vineet made a comfortable face and leaned in the touch

Rajat smiled "mein abhie aya..hmm"

He moved out

* * *

Vineet opened his eyes and felt the dimly light room very familiar, he easily recognized where he was at, maybe not exactly, but he was in a hospital but why

He tried to sit up and felt a nibbling pain in his chest\

He looked around confused.. "Sirrr nahi hey to...mein akela yeaha.."

He tried to stand but is feeling dizzy so sat back waiting for someone to come in

* * *

Rajat was coming back from cafeteria when a nurse came to him "sir mein aap hi ke pass arahi thi.. Dr Kashyap ne aapko cabin mey bulaya.. Mr. Vineet ki reports agaye, Abhijeet sir bhi wohi.."

Rajat frowned.. Then moved on

Entering Dr Kashyap cabin he noticed another unknown doctor awaiting there  
Dr Kashyap called him in "ayiye Rajat.. Yea hey humare neurologist Dr Mathew..jo Vineet ki case dekhenge"

Rajat sat down beside Abhijeet "neurologist? Vineet ki brain.. Kya aya reports mey"

Dr Mathew cleared his throat and came to the point directly "as you guessed Vineet has some damages done to his brain mainly hippocampus and associated areas in the medial temporal lobes of the brain is affected. We have done MRI and it shows a good amount of blood clot, and affected cells. Firstly we have to drain the blood away but still the damage will remain"

Rajat cut him "hippocampus ki function kya hey..is damage ki effects kya hoga"

Dr Mathew stares at Rajat for few seconds "Vineet ki family.. I mean these things can have long term effect so"

Dr Kashyap interrupted "no Dr Rajat ko hi aap keh skte hey"

Dr Mathew shrugged "kya effect hoga abhie pinpoint nahi kr skte.."

Abhijeet said in calm voice "but us part ki function.."

"Yeah hippocampus seems to act as a "gateway" through which new fact information must pass before being permanently stored in memory "

Rajat gulped "mtlb memory.. Per Vineet ko hosh aya usne to sab ko pehchana mtlb Vineet pey koi effect nahi hua right"

Dr Mathew looked at Dr Kashyap then said in sympathetic tone "no Rajat if hippocampus is damaged no new information can enter memory - although older information which has already passed through the gateway may be safe..most of the time its safe so we can't diagnose by primary methods of diagnosing amnesia that is to determine if the person has retained personal information like their name, age, and the characteristics of family"

Rajat is looking freaked confused and lost

Abhijeet can feel the emotions running through him..who can feel it more than him!

Dr Kashyap said "humne Cognitive tests such as the name of the current president — as well as personal information & events..bhi pucha Vineet se..jab use pehli dafa hosh aya tha tab, siwaye date ek din piche bolne ki he answered correctly "

Abhijeet nodded "use behosh hone ki yaad nahi to date.."

Dr Mathew interrupted "this point.. That he doesn't remember is our main concerns.. Amnesia is of many types not always who am I.."

Rajat asked in scared tone "to ab"

"Vineet ko hosh mey ane dijiye then check up ki bad hi.."

Dr Kashyap stopped as a nurse entered "sir patient 32 ko hosh agaya..wo Rajat sir ka puch rahe hey"

Rajat jumped up "doctor mein aya..aaplog bhi to check up.."

Dr Mathew nodded "let's go.."

Rajat nearly rushed followed by the doctors

* * *

Vineet is half lying on bed looking confused and terribly upset

He noticed Rajat entering "sir mein hospital mey..kya hua.."

Rajat froze at his place, continued looking at Vineet

"Sirrr?"

Abhijeet touched Rajat on his shoulder, Rajat jerked "ha...haaannn wo"

Dr Mathew cut off Rajat with "Rajat we need to examine Vineet and have some discussion.. So...will you mind"

Rajat nodded and moved out mechanically, Abhijeet came out "Rajat.."

"Do bar hosh aya Vineet ko aur dono hi bar use last awakened memory yaad nahi..."

Abhijeet tried lamely "sayed Vineet dawaio ki asar mey hey isliye"

"Nahi..haa mein janta hu halke se dawai se bhi Vineet affected ho jata hey..per aise blank nahi ho sakta..confused hota sare batein clear nahi hota per..Dr Mathew ne kaha na new memory..."

He stood up all of a sudden and entered the room "doctr mujhe kuch baat krni hey"

Dr Mathew was about to write the chart, turned with "yes"

Rajat sighed..Vineet is looking at him with so much hope "aap please bahar"

Dr Mathew nodded and came out. Abhijeet too joined them

Rajat started in earnest tone "doctr I request ki jo bhi diagnose ho wo aap Vineet ko na bataye"

"What.. But Rajat he has every right.."

"Ha per please.. Wo mein bata dunga aap please..mtlb ager har neend ki bad use ager yaad ayega nahi to kiu.."

Dr Mathew seemed to be in deep thought

Abhijeet said "per Rajat Vineet ko bhi to apne bareme sab janne ka haq hey..aur sayed baat utni serious na ho"

Rajat snapped "haq to mujhe bhi tha na sir aur baat bhi serious thi.."

Abhijeet just sighed.. Rajat uttered a low sorry and turned to the doctor.. Who now nodded "OK we will first discuss the matter with you"

Rajat gave a tired smile and Dr Mathew moved back in

After about half an hour Rajat was deep in thought when felt someone calling, he looked up and noticed Daya Freddy Vivek and Sachin has arrived

"Tumlog.."

Vivek started "sir humne sab suna aap fiqar mat kijiye..aj kal medical science itni agey bar chuki hey kuch to jarur hoga"

Rajat just looked at Vivek "brain to abhie bhi medical science ke liye mystery hey"

He again got quiet when a the doctors came out

They asked them to join in cabin but Rajat asked a little time to meet Vineet first

* * *

Entering Vineet's room Rajat noticed the haunted looks in Vineet's eyes  
"Vineet"

"Sir kya hua mujhe..wo Dr Mathew keh rahe they mein kal se hu yeaha aur Dr Kashyap ne kaha mein unse mil chuka hu per Sir mein yaad nahi"

Rajat came nearer and patted Vineet's shoulder "tum tab medicine ki effect mey they na to isliye.."

"Per sir mein yeaha kiu..mein to gher pey tha na..mujhe gher jana hey sir please"

Rajat tried in calm voice "arey tum itne ghabra kiu rahe ho..pehlibar thori aye hospital.. Aur mein hu na yeaha..jab taq tumhe rehna hoga mein yeahi rahunga"

"Sach ... Per bureau?"

"I will manage"

"Per sir mein yeaha kiu.."

"Wo tum achanaq behosh ho gaye they aur kidnapping se wapas aye to mein ghabra gaya bas"

"To ab to thik hu to gher chlte hey na"

"Nahi jab taq permission na dey doctor tum yeahi pey rahoge"

"Per sir mein.."

"Tumhe koi problem hey mere baat manne mey" Rajat closed his eyes hearing his own tone..he is behaving too roughly

He opened his eyes found Vineet looking at him earnestly "sir aap bahut pareshan hey...mein to hospital mey hi hu aab tension mat lijiye..gher jake thora rest kijiye, aap soye bhi nahi"

Rajat can't overcome the lump in his throat he ruffled Vineet's hair and moved out

* * *

After showing the reports Dr Mathew and Dr Kashyap waited for them to say something  
Aditya too have joined them and is now studying the reports

He looked up "anterograde..."

Dr Mathew nodded "yes Vineet have anterograde amnesia..(he started explaining) Anterograde amnesia is a loss of the ability to create new memories after the event that caused the amnesia , leading to a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past, while long-term memories from before the event remain intact. People with anterograde amnesic syndromes may present with widely varying degrees of  
forgetfulness"

Dr Kashyap added "Vineet ki case mey kitna aur kya hua yea to use observation mey rakh ke hi pata , In most cases of anterograde amnesia, patients lose declarative memory , but they retain  
procedural memory"

"Yea procedural memory kya.." Freddy asked a bit uncertain voice

"Procedural memory is a part of the long-term of the long-term memory that is responsible for knowing how to do things, also known as motor skills..."

Dr Mathew paused, seeing all the faces he started again "Declarative memory ("knowing what") is memory of facts and events, and refers to those memories that can be consciously recalled (or "declared"), while Procedural memory ("knowing how") is the unconscious memory"

" per Vineet ko to sarr pey koi chot nahi lagi fir yea amnesia.. " Vivek sounds confused  
Dr Kashyap shook his head "amnesia humesa traumatic brain injury se nahi hota hey"  
Dr Mathew took the sentence "exactly as we explained earlier his brain sustained damage from the stroke.. Actually its not uncommon..people who suffer from strokes have a chance of developing cognitive deficits that result in anterograde amnesia, since strokes can involve the temporal lobe and the temporal cortex, and the temporal cortex houses the hippocampus".

Vivek asked hopefully " koi treatment to hoga right"

Rajat too looked hopeful..

Dr Mathew shook his head "no Unfortunately, there is no real treatment for  
anterograde amnesia . No surgery or drug has been made that can correct damage to the brain. The only effective treatment is to use a person's other memory capabilities, making sure that his long term memory cells are well working.. Then the case will not worsen beside that there are many cognitive rehabilitation methods that can teach sufferers strategies to cope with their impairment; rest and sometimes memory exercises can be beneficial to improvement. Finally, therapy is usually the best option for patients rest and sometimes memory exercises can be beneficial to improvement. Finally, therapy is usually the best option for patients suffering anterograde due to brain trauma like hemorrhage "

Abhijeet asked "mtlb pura thik hona.."

He knows the answer in heart, he had done enough research about all kinds of memory problems for past two decades

Dr Mathew said in low tone "the brain, being a powerful and miraculous organ, will "remap" itself, resulting in the patient regaining the ability to store memories. While some individuals with anterograde amnesia will recover on their own or after a bit of treatment, most cases are irreversible"

Rajat looked up "mtlb brain ki miracle ki bharose hi kuch ho sakta hey koi dawai nahi kuch nahi"

Dr Mathew assured "medicine is there like Xanthinol Nicotinate is a vasodilator used to control memory problems"

Rajat sighed..his face is looking tired and he himself looking aged

Aditya was till now silent but Seeing him crestfallen said in encouraging tone

"Amnesia is seen in patients who, for the reason of preventing another more serious disorder, have parts of their brains known to be involved in memory circuits removed, right Dr Mathew?(seeing Dr Mathew nod he continues)To isse hum yea keh sakte ki koi bata khtra hone se brain is tarah bachata hey hume ...warna brain hemorrhage se death bhi (Rajat gripped the arms of the chair in death grip) chances rehta hey aur..Even if full recovery is not possible, it is entirely possible to learn how to cope with anterograde amnesia, and those afflicted can still lead full and happy lives"

Dr Mathew nods but said thoughtfully "yes but the road is tough.. If after a certain time patients don't recover then all that can be done for the patient and their family and friends is to teach them how to cope with this ailment. It can be very stressful for both the sufferers and their loved ones, and depending on the severity, this might be a lengthy and trying process"

Rajat looked straight in the eyes of the doctors with "to ab hum kya kr sakte"

Dr Mathew gave a small smile "we will give medication and observe for change you all pray and try to encourage him to remember"

Rajat nods, looking quite different.. Confirm and confidence evident in his body language..

Sachin murmur "Rajat sir ager confident hey to Vineet thik hoga hi"

Daya and Abhijeet exchanged glances.. They got well this confidence is not in recovery but in the belief that if there's a dead end he can still survive..

They had felt this confidence this comfort in themselves numerous times ..they know it

 _ **I am not at doctor. The things I know about stroke comes from my books and website. I do not mean to offend anyone by writing about this topic and take it very seriously.  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guys Mera Test Chal Raha Hey Aur Pure Year Mey Isi Waqt To Parti Hu, To Ager Tab Update Leke Baithu Meri Mummy Mujhe Mar Dalegi, Aur Unse Chup K Kr Bhi Nahi Sakti Update Ayega To Di Dekh Hi Legi  
Isliye I'm So Very Late  
Hope Aap Sab Ko Pichla Chapter Yaad Hey  
Na Ho To Parr Lo  
Please**_

* * *

 _ **..**_

And Maff Kro Mereko

Chalo To Iss Chap Pey Ate

 _ **lETS cONTINUE nOW**_

One week... A total long week has passed

Today Dr Mathew will end Vineet's observation period and discuss the options further

Rajat is not aware of medical facts but in his limited knowledge he got to know Every morning, Vineet wakes up with no memory of the day before

Each Grief is fresh and raw. Each joy is pure and new

He remembers the past before kidnapping very clearly... Each minute detail

But he can't tell you much about yesterday

Even trying hard he can't pull out that information.

But Rajat kept his words, Vineet may not remember but he does…So he stays

Vineet still don't know what's wrong with him, each day is his first day at hospital so he waits for release on the next day...which for him never comes

His connections to today and tomorrow are severed, but Rajat holds on

Rajat was sitting at the bedside chair looking over some files

Thanks to his team specifically Abhijeet and Daya sir he is now allotted for file works only but he knew well this can't be a long term solution

Aditya assured him that Vineet is capable of taking good care of himself, moreover he is in hospital so after visiting once in morning Rajat can leave...Vineet will not mind that he is not sticking to his promise literally

Rajat sighs, as if he remembers!

But although Rajat knows this can't be long term solution he can't leave

Gautam told him this will affect his career, he knows but he can't find courage to walk away

He is scared if he walks away he will never find his friend anymore

He knows medically Vineet will not forget him but still a scare lingers there

He can't make anyone understand... He didn't try... He is not so caring and sharing types. He got used to share all with someone but now...

* * *

Vineet woke slowly to the unmistakable scent of antiseptic and sickness, his eyes blinking open groggily. He felt heavy, blurred, and as the stark hospital room came into focus his confusion intensified. He was lying on his back in a raised bed, his face turned toward the window. Sunlight streamed in through the open curtains and he squinted, his eyes watering.

Rajat noticed his frown and pout, signature waking up style of Vineet

"Vineet?"

Vineet' head rolled toward the familiar voice. Rajat was sitting in a chair next to his bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and a weary look on his face. There was a thin layer of stubble on his cheeks and his eyes were red-rimmed.

"Sir? Kya hua" he asked, taking a mental check of his body. Nothing hurt, there were no bandages, no IVs, no monitors. And yet, he couldn't remember where he had been before this moment,

Rajat looked away, his face tightening for a moment  
"Wo tum ...tum achanaq behosh ho gaye they aur kidnapping se wapas aye to mein ghabra gaya bas to le aya hospital" this is his regular cover story, so he repeated once again still not looking at him.

Vineet tried hard but its blank

"Oh," he managed. "Mujhe yaad nahi aaraha"

Rajat flinched and stared at him with a strangely mournful expression.

"ha Vineet, pata hey mujhe" he murmured too softly for Vineet to hear

"To mein gher kab...?"

"Bas ek aur din for observation..."

Rajat smiled weakly, but it lacked his usual air of confidence and suggestion. Vineet felt a small surge of anxiety, sensing something off in. senior's voice.

"Sir is something else wrong? Kya hua aap bahut tensed.." He shifted nervously in the bed.

Rajat said in loud tone "nahi kuch nahi hua tumhe..kuch bhi nahi"

"Really?" Vineet pressed. "I'm okay?"

Rajat's eyes shot up and he swallowed thickly before giving a strained smile and nodding.

Vineet studied Rajat; He looked exhausted and oddly thin.

Vineet didn't press "sir wo kidnappers?"

Rajat looked at Vineet, yes most people would have gone for revenge and give them equal amount of pain but Rajat didn't feel the urge

He has vast hatred for those criminals but not the energy to tear them apartment

He clenched his teeth "mujhe uss bareme baat nahi krni"

The raw anger in Rajat's voice surprised Vineet but he didn't comment. He was probably just tired and stuck in protective-big-brother/senior mode. He often goes in that mood

* * *

Rajat sat down on the bench at hospital lawn...

He is feeling tired...no exhausted and drained

Words from the conversation he had with Dr Mathew half an hour earlier is roaming in his mind  
 **Vineet had quiet severe form of the anterograde amnesia, he just goes to sleep and wakes up a clean slate.**

The doctor want to discuss many things more but Rajat was feeling so suffocated that he excused himself for a break, team members are still inside the hospital

He closed his eyes  
 **today you are here but tomorrow he won't even remember you were here at all, but you keep on coming in... Rajat this cycle will never end**

He'd read more medical journals and reference books in the last week than a med student, searching desperately for a solution. The more he read on this topic the more helpless and afraid he felt. He knew that hippocampus and associated areas in the medial temporal lobes of Vineet's brain is affected.

But doctors said nothing is to be treated... No treatment is there. They'd fed him line after line about the brain's many delicate mysteries and unknowns, but it all added up to we don't know, and we can't fix it.

Even the nurses and other doctors... All The hospital staff had already given up. He could see it in their eyes when they looked at him – the pity, the dismissal of his only friend, a relation he cherished so much...just as a little more than a vegetable

His seniors are telling him to join duty...some telling him vineet is not his sole responsibility and some suggesting to let Vineet stay in some residential care centre..he at least didn't expected Abhijeet to give the same advice about joining duty

He knows they are meaning well but he can't do it.

He couldn't leave Vineet alone and helpless to wake up, every day for the rest of his life, wondering where his Rajat sir was and what was happening to him.

He didn't informed Vineet about amnesia, what's the point... Vineet have to face same pain over and over each day... He will wake up in hospital or whatever care center they are speaking of alone, search for one known face and will be gifted with the bitter truth

He can't do that. Vineet is not gone, He was normal, except for the amnesia... He asks about cases, cares why Rajat is looking thin...why he has not shaven... Forcefully sends him home to take a nap or asks him to go to bureau.

He picked up on his moods and emotions with the same uncanny perception he'd always had. This was what made it so damn hard to keep the truth from him. But the alternative was worse.

Vineet tries to cheer him up, although he is confused of Rajat's constant depressed moods

Rajat could almost pretend that it really was just a concussion –or short term effect of any medicine

Rajat fears the day when Vineet will know the truth, is scared of that very moment  
He gets up and walked back to the hospital

Team is still at Dr Mathew's cabin

Doctor has gone for immediate round.

Rajat sat on his chair silently; everyone looked up at him but didn't say a word

Soon Dr Mathew came in

"Rajat you okay?"

He didn't answer, it seemed he didn't hear

Dr Mathew called him again

Rajat stood up suddenly

Every eye traveled to him

He took some deep breath and sat back "Dr Mathew what's the role of caregivers in this cases?" His voice is now all professional...He ready to take in every details

"Care for patients suffering from symptoms of anterograde amnesia requires consistent efforts that are combined with lots of love and care. Vineet is able to recall events before the injury However; he will be unable to recall events that were presented to them after the injury occurred. Till now the extent he had shown he may not be able to recollect what he had had for lunch on the previous day, but remember how to do regular tasks..."

He paused

Then said "you asked Dr Aditya that Vineet can join CID or not..."

Rajat bit his lips He knows the answer, but in a moment of weakness he had asked Aditya

But he doesn't want the topic to become public... He felt like Vineet is used as a matter of entertainment and discussion

But Dr Mathew continued  
" I think seeing Vineet's condition you know...but let me make clear...yes he can do daily job's still as you can understand he is not fit for the cid job now"

Rajat clenched his fists... Feeling a lump coming up his throat, felt a squeeze on his shoulder

Turned to find Abhijeet looking at him with clear understanding

But Rajat felt a mad anger...everyone will enjoy life but Vineet...

He rushed out, he don't know how he would have reacted if he stayed here

 _ **I am not at doctor. The things I know about amnesia comes from my books and website. I do not mean to offend anyone by writing about this topic and take it very seriously.  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Guys from now on I will update once maximum twice a week  
This story will end in three chapters more then I will come with pure duo..but only once a week  
Thank you**_

 _ **Adityarajat fan, Rai, GD, Kirti, Guest thank you for reviews**_

 _ **I'm not much satisfied with this chapter still…**_

Rajat entered in bureau, every eye traveled up to him. He is looking aged, weary and somewhat staggering under his own weight.

He went to Abhijeet directly "sir apne kaha ACP sir ne mujhe bulaya..kaha hey ACP sir..cabin mey to.."

Abhijeet stood up "sir aur DCP sir conference room mey hey.."

"DCP Sir?"

"Ha DCP sir..wo Vineet ki bareme..Isliye sir ne tumhe..."

Rajat sighed "mtlb Vineet ka time up... (He smiled dryly without humor) accha hey...yea to hona hi tha na Sir for yea meeting kiu...sidhe letter hi de dete"

Abhijeet squeezed his shoulder

Rajat went to his desk and sat down waiting for the final show down

After half an hour DCP sir came out with ACP sir

Rajat looked up at them with expectation

DCP sir smirked "to ek aur yaddash gul ho gaya"

Daya looked at Abhijeet and Rajat from the corner of his eyes

Rajat didn't show any reaction just turned to ACP sir with "sir meri chutti to abhie ek hafta aur hey...to sir mujhe thora jaldi..."

DCP nodded "arey haan tum to abhie part time nurse ki bhi naukri kr rahe ho..to thik hey..jao..waise bhi tumhe bulane ki jarurat thi nahi...Vineet ki family.. Wo kiu nahi aye..wo to anath nahi na"

Rajat glanced directly at DCP "ha..uske mummy papa to rahe nahi aur uske bua ki kafi umar ho chuki hey..uska ek cousin hey..aap use bula lijiye fir.."

DCP looked at Rajat with shocked look..he was not ready for this behavior

Rajat continued "per sir Vineet nahi unconscious hey na mentally ill to aap apna decision use bhi keh sakte they.. Use kal sayed solo decision yaad nahi rehega per wo aap ki baat samjhega, kal ki fiqar to hey nahi na.."

All team members are looking at Rajat with looks between scare respect admiration and confusion.

They have never found him so calm ..he is always calm but today he is...somewhat calmer..just like the sky at the beginning of storm

DCP cleared his throat

And said "ha thik hey..waise bhi memory loss to cid ki fashion ho chuki hey.."

Daya was about to protest but Rajat didn't give him a chance " kya kare sir

kuch officer apne parva na kr ke apni farz nibhane ki koshis krte hey..baat to sochne ki yea hey ki unhe kitna man milta hey..milta bhi hey?"

ACP looked down

Rajat said in straight tone "to Vineet ko termination letter aap denge?yea uske cousin ko..yea mujhe hi.."

DCP didn't carried on just forwarded the letter "sign cahiye Vineet ka"

"Pata hey sir..per mujhe waqt cahiye"

"Ek hafte mey"

Rajat nodded ,turned to ACP "sir mein ata hu"

He moved out hastily

Rajat burst through the bureau waiting room door, locking it securely behind him before sinking to his heels against the wall. He inhaled shakily and pressed his hands to his eyes. With monumental effort he calmed his breathing and slowed his heartbeat, forcing himself to relax.

Vineet needed him to stay strong. Vineet needed him.

Gritting his teeth, he pulled himself to his feet and unlocked the door. DCP is throwing Vineet out, it's normal but what will he say to Vineet?

Everyone shows sympathy to Rajat telling it's great that he is supporting Vineet through this. But as heart wrenching as it was to watch Vineet forget, over and over again, he was still his friend, like his  
brother , and it was better than losing him altogether.

How could anyone understand? What to ask from anyone?

He splashed water on his face and came out

He walked out..and drove off towards beach

Abhijeet was sitting at the cafeteria swirling his coffee cup..looking lost in thoughts

Daya sat on the opposite chair "boss"

Abhijeet sighed and gave a nod

"Vineet ke bareme soch rahe ho.."

Abhijeet didn't answered directly instead said "tumhe yaad hey tumne kaha tha purani yadein nahi hey to kya hum mil k nayi yadein banayenge"

Daya frowned but nodded

Abhijeet continued "mujhe tab laga tha nayi yadeiin se kya hoga mujhe apni purani yaad pehchan bas itna hi cahiye.. Per pata hey aj lag raha hey mein kaafi lucky hu..mujhe jo yaad nahi wo kafi piche chut gaya..per roj naye sire se yadein.. Nahi Daya mein.."

Daya just shook his head "pata nahi Abhijeet.. Vineet ko to pata bhi nahi..ki uske liye jindegi bas ek din ka hey.."

"Per Daya uski jindegi to ruk gayi na..aur Rajat to.."

"Rajat ko Freddy aur Sachin ne bahut samjhane ki koshish ki... Sachin ki muh se nikal gaya aise jindegi jeene se behtar hey ager Vineet ko…"

Abhijeet looked up "kya.."

"Ha uske muh se...Rajat bahut upset ho gaya.."

Abhijeet sighed

Daya shook his head "Rajat ne unlogo se baat bandh kr diya"

Abhijeet nodded "to aur kya krega..Sachin bhi bina soche.." 

Vineet was sitting on his bed turning the pages of some random magazine When Gautam entered "bhaiya..mein ayu?"

"Arey Gautam tum..ayo ayo college nahi hey?"

"Nahi wo kal kaha tha na ki study leave.."

"Kal...per kal to mein kidnappiung se gher..tumse to milna hi nahi…"

Vineet looked astonished, Gautam gulped "nahi wo meine..wo..Rajat bhai ko bola tha..sayed wo vul gaye..wo.."

Vineet nodded "sayed vul hi gaye honge..pata nahi sir ko kya..subha se bahut ukhre" He stopped

Gautam sat on the chair, Vineet looked at him "tumhe kuch pata hey kya hua hey sir ko..bahut pareshan they subha..puchne ki koshish ki to gussa ho gaye"

Gautam scratch his head "bahiya mein...mein wo ek call"

He rushed out "Pata nahi Rajat bhai kaise sab sambhalte honge"

Vineet kept looking at the door "sab kitna ajeeb lag raha hey... Kya ho raha hey"

He is really at loss….

Rajat too sitting at beach felt lost

 _ **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Kirti, Rai, Apu thank you for review  
This is a very short chapter so please cooperate.**_

* * *

Vineet yawned looking around, it's late evening but Rajat has still not visited him  
He is feeling sleepy, doctors have said tomorrow he will get discharged.. But his headache is making him feel nauseated.

He wants to meet Rajat, ask him why he was looking so tensed at morning.  
But his eyes didn't obey him and got closed

Rajat entered Vineet's room, found him sitting with his head in awkward angle, eyes closed..

Rajat sighed, when he visited him at morning Vineet had sensed his tension and in turn became tensed himself.

Rajat thought of making it up at evening but after bureau he took some time for himself and is now late

He ruffled Vineet's hair softly, Vineet immediately opened his eyes

"Sir.."

Rajat felt his eyes sting, he sat beside Vineet and looked away.

Vineet felt something very wrong, he asked softly "sir kya hua aapko..mein to thik hu aap pareshan kiu hey"

Rajat looked up "tumhe mein kuch krne ko kahunga to tum manoge?"

Vineet nodded confused

Rajat forwarded the termination letter "sign kr do"

" per sir yea kya" he took the letter and glanced then looked up shocked

"sir..mein...yea..kiu"

Rajat shook his head "kuch sawal mat pucho..bas sign karo"

"Per sir yea order kiu..mtlb meine aisa kya.. Sir mein kidnappers se koi info bhi to share nahi kiya..ssir mein"

"Vineet please.. Sign it..."

"Per sir kyun sign karu kiya kya meine.."

"Damn it..Vineet sign karo"

Vineet stood up "nahi sir mujhe reason janna hey..kiu sign.."

Rajat clenched his fist "kiu ki tum layek nahi rahe CID ki..amnesiac ho tum..uss duty ki khatir tumhari jindegi bas aj mein sama chuki hey per uss duty ko tumhari jarurat nahi hey..bekar ho chuke ho tum"

"Amnesiac?.. Mein... Sir aap kya.."

"Yes you are a patient of anterograde amnesia.. Tum kal nahi ek hafte pehle chute kidnappers se..tum.."

He sat down looking defeated, "roj neend se uth k tum ek hi din bar bar jite ho..tumhare jindegi mey serf atit hey aur aj hey..koi future nahi kuch.."

He hides his face in his palms, body tensed and trying to suppress his crying

Rajat heard a thud and immediately looked up, Vineet is sitting on the edge of bed looking utterly lost and broken

Rajat realized what blunder he did.. Frustrated at the world and bound in a whirlpool of tension he dumped all that on Vineet

He got up & moved to Vineet sitting in front of him he grabbed Vineet by arm  
"Vineet Vineet I'm sorry..mein tumse..I'm sorry"

Vineet looked up "amnesia? Mein apko vul jaunga?"

Rajat wrapped him tightly "nahi Vineet bilkul nahi..tum apne atit nahi vuloge..tumhe yaad hey na sab..fir.."

Vineet looked at his face confused, searching for any assurance so Rajat said softly "aur mein kuch vulnee bhi nahi dunga tumhe.."

Vineet now started sobbing he fisted Rajat's t-shirt, his body was almost lax in his arms, and his head lolled in Rajat's chest. Rajat felt guilty, he rubbed his back "sshhh.. Vineet kuch nahi hua..Dekh na medical science to kitna age bar raha hey..haan tum bilkul thik ho jaoge..chalo abhie shant ho jao.."

Vineet didn't leave him, so Rajat removed him bit forcefully "Vineet.. idher dekho..bharosa hey na apne Rajat sir pey?"

Vineet nodded but didn't let go of Rajat's shirt

Rajat placed a hand on Vineet's grip "to dekhna ek din sab thik ho jayega.."

Vineet nodded.

Rajat wiped his eyes roughly "tumne dawai liya na..to chalo sona hey na.."

Vineet looked up with a jerk "nahi..sir mein mein nahi so sakta..mein firse sab vul jaunga..mein nahi sounga.."

He opened his eyes wide "bilkul nahi..dekhiye sir mujhe bilkul neend nahi aya..dekhiye"

Rajat can't make the lone tear stop, he cupped Vineet's face "Vineet tum aise jabardasti tum sona chor doge to aur stress hoga na tumhare brain ko..to thik kaise hoge tum..rest cahiye na dimaag ko.."

" nahi sir mein mein firse vul..nahi..please sir"

Rajat sighed and looked away to hide his cries

Vineet rested his head on Rajat's shoulder letting his tears wet his shoulder

"Sir ...meine kya kiya tha..aisa kiu.."

Rajat really don't know the answer..he just closed his eyes trying to find one silver lining in the dark

 _ **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Rai, AdityaRajat fan, Kirti thank you**_

 _ **Guys somehow I'm neither getting time to write nor I'm feeling interested  
So please bear with me**_

 _ **This is a short chapter, which will be followed by the last chapter and then the epilogue**_

 _ **Then I have a duo idea but that have pairing for one of the duo  
So will you all be comfortable.. If no I will leave the plot**_

The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to diminish us than exposed ones.

They erode our strength, our self-esteem, our very foundation.

The truly scary thing about undiscovered lies is that they have a greater capacity to weaken us than exposed ones.

They take a part away from one's soul, as if it were fading away like a beautiful flower in a deep, dark sea of blackness.

But once all the lies are exposed and the false assurances die even before pronouncements people's emotions face the exposure.

Life instead of becoming easy many times become tough

You don't know how to face or how to handle situation

The same is going on with Rajat, till today he had tried to keep Vineet in a false fortress of reassurance but when last night all truth came up now he is really not having the courage to meet Vineet

Yesterday whole night Vineet remained awake ignoring every logical explanation of Rajat

And when today morning he moved out to submit the signed letter to bureau Vineet was still awake, but when most of the night he was a crying moping mess this morning he was looking quite composed.

Submitting the letter was not as tough as he had thought of. ACP sir was too formal which helped him as he is not so comfortable with emotional display

Others were also quite; Daya had only said him to take time, because he understood Rajat is not ready to come back to duty so soon.

And Freddy had said the most important words that he should always remember Vineet is still there he had not left... A part of him may be puzzled but he is there

Rajat really need to remember that, he was acting as if he is mourning the death of someone and he seriously requires time.

He enters the hospital and moved to Vineet's room, the duty nurse meet him on way and nodded with a smile

"Vineet ne breakfast kiya?"

"Ha aur usne kaha use thik se neend nahi araha hey, to usne dawai mangi.. Abhie de ayi"

Rajat sighed, at last he is trying to sleep "Aj Vineet ka discharge hey na?"

"Haan per abhie usne dawai li to ek do ghante bad.."

"Haa sure..per mein formalities pura.."

"Jee sir aap front desk pey sare formalities kr lijiye aur fir prescription bhi fil kr lijiye.."

Rajat nodded and moved towards front desk and pharmacy section

After half an hour Rajat came in Vineet's room followed by Gautam who came to bring back Vineet home

They entered the room but both stopped in the track frozen.

The scene waiting for them is far from what they expected

 _ **Please leave a review if you enjoyed this**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**so the last chapter with epilogue is here... After too long...I know..sorry for that**_

 _ **Acha sab sayed vul chuke ho story to ek bar last chapter parr barir Lena**_

 _ **Sab ko thank you individually kehna hey per abhie nahi kr skti to ab thanks to all who still remember this and to those who supported you guys**_

* * *

Rajat was standing in front of the burning pyre. His expression is not as expected, he is not showing his grief nor anger.

But he is very calm.

He heard a soft voice behind him, "Rajat…sayed hum us din tumse wo sab na chupate to aj sayed…"

"Kuch nahi badalta sir"

He spoke after nearly half a day, voice rough and scratchy "aise na sahi kisi aur tarika se…brain damage to ho hi chukka tha na sir…aur har bhi usne khud manli…nahi asal mey meine bhi manli…mein to pehle se hi aise behavior krne laga tha jaise wo kab ka marr gaya"

The speaker looked at Rajat, he is showing no expression. "Gautam kaha hey?"

"Freddy Ki sath…"

He nodded

"apko pata hey sir Freddy ne kaha..aj hi ki mein yea na vul jay ki Vineet Jindal hey…prr ab vulna hi hey…"

The speaker didn't answer. Both of them are not comfortable in displaying emotions

Rajat started after a bit "sir

kuch officer apne parva na or ke apni farz nibhane ki koshis krte hey..kya milta hey unhe?aapko kya mila sir. Vineet ko kya.."

speaker looked down "sayed sakoon"

Rajat gave a weary smile "sach mey sir?"

He can't answer this, still now he gets taunted, is that peace?

"yea sakoon nahi hey sir…yea ek andha cah hey farz ke liye..bas…ek junoon…ek fitoor…uske age hum khud bhi fika.."

The speaker asked in deep tone "tum kya sab chor.."

Rajat now turned, till now he was glancing at the pyre only. Abhijeet is looking at him without judgement without expectations "nahi sir…bilkul nahi..saloo pehle isi junuun ke chalte to hume humara desh mila..ager sab piche hatte gaye to jinhone itna khoya uss ki man kaha rehega"

Abhijeet sighed

Rajat turned back to the pyre "pata hey sir mein kya soch raha tha?"

Abhijeet looked up with but astonishment, Rajat and by himself sharing his thoughts!?

Rajat oblivious continued "Vineet ko jab duniya se Jana hi tha uss kidnapping ki yea uss mission ki encounter ki dauran hi jata"

"Rajat"

"ha sir sach..use samman ki najar se to dekhte na sab..yea to nahi kehte ki did se nikal diya gaya use…aj bare officers ate…koi memorial hota…mentally unfit ka takma to nahi"

He broke down in sob and fall down on his knees "12 sal ka tha tabse police join ka sapna tha uska uss sapne ki to man mil jata na use"

Abhijeet kneeled beside Rajat keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Daya was till now looking at them from hearing distance now came forward "use USS sapne ka man mil gaya Rajat, ek aise senior pake jo jindegi bhar use nahi vulega..ek aise team lake jinke dilo mey wo humesha jinda hoga.."

Rajat closed his eyes gathering strength from the pair of seniors standing beside him supporting him…

 **After visiting front desk and pharmacy section, completing all the work which tiok about half an hour Rajat came in Vineet's room followed by Gautam who came to bring back Vineet home**

 **They entered the room but both stopped in the track frozen.**

 **The scene waiting for them is far from what they expected.**

 **Vineet is half lying on bed with legs dangling and a empty strip of meds beside him**

 **Gautam rushed to him but stopped with a shriek**

 **Rajat too approached, bold red liquid is freely flowing from Vineet's wrist.. And a broken piece of glass is clutched in other hand**

 **He is a true cid officer…had broken a small section of bathroom mirror and used it as weapon… their seniors taught them the jugar of self defense.**

 **But he used it in self harm…no may be this is also defense.. From the daily torture waiting ahead**

 **Gautam was crying but Rajat didn't feel like crying.. He didn't feel much anything**

 **Everything is a blurrr…some activities some phone calls some arrangements..**

 **Rajat's mind is telling him he should be crying atleast reacting but what how…to whom…**

 **A** life is really too short…friendship duty everything too much for this short span..

May be being alone is best no pain no feel..

Nowadays Rajat belief in this..

He is now in Goa CID second in command.. Akdu and kharoos to his juniors, dutiful loyal to seniors and a mystery for all

But he smiles,whenever the memories haunt him..he cries whenever the loss haunts him.

He displays emotions whenever a call from Mumbai enters his cell

He get tensed whenever he hears about any bad thing happening to Mumbai CID

but all this emotions are only his..locked inside his heart. No one can see those…

he loves his loneliness..

His seniors from Mumbai ask him about marriage, but he don't have answers

Not that he is not interested but he can't approach anyone.. A scare has filled his mind..

He knows his both seniors understand…after all loss is the common factor between them

So life may be short but its quite tedious.. So its going on and on

* * *

re **view IF YOU ENJOYED**


End file.
